Mi timida obsesion
by littlemuget
Summary: Un extraño relato RusiaxMéxico. México invita a Rusia a tomar algo, mas el alcohol podría revelar un amor secreto que surgió de la simple admiración y dar paso a una historia de amor.
1. Mi timida invitacion

Nota: Soy nueva en esto de los fics con axis power hetalia y esas cosas, además es la primera vez que trato de escribir shonen-ai, asi que por favor sean buenos conmigo D=.

Disclaimer: Solo José me pertenece, Rusia es de su respectivo autor y este escrito es de una fan para fans.

Las referencias de canciones son de sus respectivos autores.

ADERTENCIA: shonen- ai, malas palabras, alcohol =D

No tiene en si mucho que ver con historia, pero bueno, por favor léanlo.

Dedicatoria a "**KagomeKrizZ**" por su cumpleaños, amo a su México y ella si que tiene creatividad,… yo no D .

Feliz cumple ~ D

La idea surgió después de leer el libro de "batallas en el desierto", donde se hace mención de una canción (OBSESIÓN) , por eso el titulo

* * *

_El amor más fuerte y más puro no es el que surge desde la impresión, sino el que desciende desde la admiración._

– _Santa Catalina de Siena._

-Que asco de día- pensó el mexicano en voz alta mientras se acomodaba el la bufanda antes de salir.

Había pasado todo el día en juntas sobre el cambio climático, cosa que en si, no le era molestaba; sino el hecho de que SIEMPRE se tenga que sentar junto a Estados Unidos.

No había nada en este mundo que él odiara mas, que tenerse que sentar por puro capricho del rubio a su lado mientras lo sometía a una larga y agonizante tortura, conocida como, sus "famosos discursos de héroe", que dejaban al pobre latino con la baba escurriendo y un paro cerebral por aburrimiento puro.

-encima se cree el muy poderosos cuando esta en crisis todavía y se atreve a llamarme "Josh", y "su amigo y aliado", cuando apenas y pronuncio alguna chingadera- se quejo José.

Abrió la puerta principal y salió al frío ambiente que le hizo parpadear y estornudar de repente.

De limpio sin ningún descaro con su bufanda, ese frío no hacia mas que empeorar su endeble salud, la cual en esos momentos, era mejor conservar.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y maldijo a su prima en silencio, ella estaba en casa, calientita y feliz, todo por que un gran malestar estomacal (_hacer corajes daña la salud y después de comer chile_) y tuvo que quedarse en casa. El también tenia, pero se había tenido que tomar unos analgésicos, ni modo de faltar.

Aunque en realidad no le molestaba tanto que ella no anduviera por ahí, ya que siempre que los veían, les decían, _los vecinos de Alfred_, pero nunca recordaban ni por cortesía un par de cosas.

1.- Tenían nombre propio como país y bastante les había costado obtenerlo.

2.- Eran PRIMOS NO HERMANOS.

Lo primero le molestaba mucho, pues se ponía a pensar en todo lo que sacrificaron, para terminar como los que vivían al lado del país mas tonto de toda America.

Lo segundo era algo mas superficial, total, su prima vivía a la vuelta de la esquina prácticamente y le gustaba el rubio un poco (_pero para ella su familia estaba antes y por eso seguía con su primo y no olvidaba lo de Texas_), así que no le era a ella tan desagradable como para el.

Caminaba por el patio del edificio cuando vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no era tan tarde como pensaba. Pero tener que hacer el papeleo del rubio no le apetecia mucho, pero total, _una deuda era una deuda_ y había que pagarla.

Mas lo que apesadumbraba el morenito era otra cosa, el hecho de que ESE día no tuviera con quien pasarlo.

No le importaba si era una fiesta inventada, a el le gustaba la idea y había estado ahorrando dinero para invitarle a sus amigos unos buenos tragos en aquel día, pero para su desgracia, todos tenían planes y ni muerto iba a ir con Francis.

-bola de estirados- se quejo José mientras trataba de esconder su rostro en su bufanda, queriendo inútilmente protegerla del frío.

Salio por fin del lugar de juntas y algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Se paro en seco cuando diviso otra figura solitaria en la calle, la estudio bien con la luz que había y se dio cuenta de quien era.

Un rojo intenso como el chile, brotó, para la vergüenza del mexicano, en sus mejillas rezagando al frío que tenia momentos antes.

Ahí estaba, parado como una estatua, el gran país que tanto admiraba en casi completo secreto (Alfred tenia sus sospechas), el gran y magnifico Rusia.

Su mente divagaba en pensamientos amargos.

Aunque siempre le saludara y fuera amable con el, para el mexicano seguía siendo un inalcanzable.

_-total, ¿quien iba a querer juntarse con el tonto vecino del Alfred_?- pensó José mientras bajaba la vista y se escondía de vergüenza en la bufanda.

Queriendo dejar de pensar en eso movió la cabeza y aspiro profundo para después exhalar su estrés.

- de verdad que a veces puedo ser un pesimista de lo peor- se dijo sonriendo a si mismo intentado levantarse el animo.

Volteo y vio al ruso todavía de pie ahí, no se movía, pero, ahora que se fijo bien.

Estaba mirando las estrellas, o lo que se veía con las luces de la ciudad.

Más picante inundo el maíz tostado que tenia por piel, estaba cautivado por aquella persona.

No entendía por que alguien le temiera al ruso, Alfred siempre le dijo que el ruso era malvado pero para el no era ninguna abominación, ni demonio salido del infierno, ni nada. Asta sentía que podía entenderlo un poco.

En realidad le parecía muy atractivo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al reflexionar en lo último, pero decidió calmarse, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer, por que ahora le temblaban las piernas por algo mas que el frío y su corazón estaba acelerándose.

Apretó los puños fríos de sus manos mientras los sacaba de las bolsas y se animo a si mismo.

_-¿Eres un hombre o un ratón José Miguel Alejandro?-_ se dijo a si mismo y miro al hombre que estaba a unos metros de el y que parecía ni siquiera haber notado su presencia.

Otro escalofrío le llego y imagino al rubio de lentes como un gato que lo perseguía.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar dejar de pensar en eso.

_-Soy un hombre_-se dijo a si mismo.

Camino algo tieso asta donde estaba el otro y le dio una palmada en la espalda con fuerza (pensando que de otra forma no le prestaría atención).

Diciendo- ¿qué cuentas Rusia-san?-

Pero luego se arrepintió, por que sintió que golpeo una pared.

Mientras se lamentaba internamente y apretaba la quijada para no llorar, no se dio cuenta de que el otro volteo a verle.

-México-Kun, ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?- le respondió el ruso y José disimulo el

Dolor.

-¿he?, ¡ah!,....nada en especial,...solo.. Tu sabes,....me quede tarde por que si- dijo algo nervioso el mexicano maldiciendo su estupidez.

-ha,.. ya veo,.. pero pensé que a México- Kun le aburrían estas reuniones- comento el ruso con su aterciopelada sonrisa que destrozo al otro.

_- O sea que si me ha visto durmiéndome_- se lamento internamente.

- esteee,.. tu sabes,..oír al _pendejo oxigenado cuatro ojos_ es una actividad que es como ir al medico, no te gusta, pero es necesaria en la vida- bromeo José.

Rusia se sintió feliz del comentario extraño, pero despectivo para el sujeto.

_-vamos idota,... dile algo_- . Un silencio inundo el ambiente.

José se aclaró la garganta mientras rezaba por que no pensara que estaba enfermo

y dijo- oye Rusia- san, ¿no quieres venir a tomar unos tragos conmigo?-

Rusia se sorprendió ante la súbita invitación, pero solo parpadeo.

-s,.si- dijo el otro algo nervioso- si,..por que- trato de tomar mas iniciativa en su voz- pusss,... todos se fueron temprano y hoy es un día especial para mi, así que ahorre mucho dinero, pero todos ya tenían planes los muy idiotas- pero su voz flaqueo cuando quiso proseguir- y,...pues no me gusta _parrandear _solo o con alguien desagradable, como Francis, así que, pues,..quería saber si querrías venir conmigo un rato-

El ruso se alegro de la invitación pero temió haber omitido algo- ¿acaso es tu cumpleaños México-Kun?-

-n,,,,no,...para nada,..pero hoy es un día especial para mi y quisiera celebrarlo con alguien agradable como Rusia-san- dijo un poco apenado, aunque dudara que eso era posible, el moreno.

Rusia se sintió peculiarmente feliz de que el otro le considerara agradable.

-si México- Kun me considera agradable, entonces no veo por que rechazar la invitación- concluyo el ruso con su sonrisa

José se sintió el las nubes, por que:

1.- recordaba su nombre.

2.- había aceptado.

-en ese caso- dijo con entusiasmo- ¿que esperamos?, vayamos a la cantina- dicho esto señalo hacia la derecha.

- hacia allá esta una de un paisano mío, lleva aquí mucho tiempo y la comida es deliciosa, claro que es picante, pero hace tiempo que me invito y me dijo que pasar alguna vez- y alegre jalo mientras caminaba al ruso por la orilla de la manga de la chaqueta.

Obviamente Rusia se dejaba guiar con gusto por el otro, ya que el otro ni en sueño puso haberlo movido de otra forma.

Se sentía de buen humor cuando el otro le sonreía.

Además de eso, el joven amante del picor comenzó a charlar con el como si fuera cualquier otro país y de una forma amigable y entusiasta, aunque hablara luego de cosas o de formas que el no entendía.

Caminaron solo unidos por los dedos que tenia México apresando la manga de Rusia asta la entrada de una cantina.

Rusia examino la fachada, se veía bastante bien y acogedor y agradable.

Entraron y el mexicano levantó la mano saludando a un hombre en la barra.

-Miguel~- saludo José mientras jalaba a Rusia al interior de la cantina, caminando entre las mesas y todos lo saludarán al verlo pasar, aunque el ruso se sintió un poco

Incomodo por que parecía estar con la estrella del lugar, cuando volteo a verlo se percato que su sonrisa era calida y luminosa, como el sol. Últimamente era raro ver una sonrisa tan sincera en los labios del latino desde que tenía _tantos problemas de salud._

Llegaron asta la barra y México le sentó en un banco junto a el en la orilla de esta.

-el lugar de siempre señor José- comento el hombre regordete, barbado y calvo pero igual de moreno que le otro.

-si, y mira, esta vez vengo con una amistad- presumió México mientras jalaba el brazo de Ivan y lo señalaba- así que trátalo como a mi- exigió bromista José.

Ivan no sabia si alegrarse por que le hubieran considera una amistad o incomodarse por que todas las miradas estaban en el.

-¡claro que si!- reconoció miguel – debe ser buena persona, de otra forma, no podría agradarle al señor José- comento el regordete hombre, Rusia se puso a pensar en el comentario y miro alredor, nadie parecía tenerle el mas mínimo miedo, no sabia si era por que estaban borrachos o por que de verdad les agradara.

- ¡así que ya sabes!- exclamo José.- tráeme la botella de Tequila y una de Vodka para mi amigo- dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba al lado.

- a la orden señor José.- sonrío Miguel y se fue.

-se ve que México-Kun es una celebridad por aquí- comento Rusia haciendo que José se sonrojara mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

-mpf!,... naaa- negó para ocultar su vergüenza- la mitad de esos esta ebrios y la otra mitad les siguen el juego- bromeo.

Ivan se alegro al ver al otro reír tan despreocupado y feliz, auque fuera el quien estuviera con el.

-esos entupidos, ninguno quiso venir- se quejo José y miro con una sonrisa a Ivan

- pero no importa, por que la _virgentisa_ oyó mis rezos y puedo pasar este día con Rusia-san-

Rusia sintió una punzada agradable en el corazón, aquella sonrisa y comentarios habías sido del todo sinceros y aunque extraños, lo alegraron.

Miguel trajo sus bebidas y le comento a José-me alegra verte hoy, claro, un lobo solitario como tu debe amar los boleros-

- jeje, ya sabes que cuando me _enpedo _me gusta recordar viejos tiempos- respondió José y el otro se marcho por la comida.

-¿que es un bolero?- pregunto Ivan son su sonrisa que ponía en las nubes al otro. (_Pero que jamás admitiría que era así_)

José se puso un moco melancólico y avergonzado mientras respondía-es una música algo pegajosa y cursi, pero buena para las borracheras ahora, solía bailarla mucho en sus tiempos-

Ivan miro las sonrosadas mejillas del muchacho y entendió a donde se iba tanto picante.

-nunca pensé que a México- Kun le gustaran ese tipo de canciones- comento y el otro se puso mas rojo aun.

-Rusia-san puede decirme por mi nombre, José, por que el resto es _una friega_, total, no me molesta, siempre y cuando no sea _el cuatro ojos oxigenados_, me agrada- respondió José mientras abría la botella.

Ivan sintió otra punzada en su interior mientras José le abría su botella de Vodka y le servia: José era raro, pero agradable, sobre todo por que siempre estaba diciendo cosas malas de Estados Unidos, y parecía sentir gran cariño por el ruso.

Se pregunto por que nunca antes lo había invitado a beber con el y se imagino que seria por que el entupido de Alfred estaba presente, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre.

José serró la botella y le exentillo el baso a Rusia.

- brindemos, antes de que vengan las botanas o me empiece a beber el tequila, por que en cualquiera de los casos, no paro- bromeo.

Ivan tomo su vaso y lo estrello con el del moreno, quien sin decir nada mas, se trunco el trago de tequila asta dejar vacío el recipiente y lo dejo con un sonoro golpe en la barra.

-¡ah!,.. Delicioso- reconoció José y se limpio con la manga.

Ivan también dejo su vaso y miro al otro con una sonrisa, pero antes de poder decirle algo apareció Miguel y le pregunto a José que canción deseaba oír primero mientras dejaba las botanas.

-piel canela - respondió y el otro se retiro.

-¿es un bolero?- pregunto el ruso y el otro asintió- ya veras que te agradará- le comento y se volvió a llenar el baso.

La verdad era que aquella canción le recordaba a sus amores jamás consumados o no correspondidos, y estando al lado Rusia, su inalcanzable, era perfecta para el.

La banda comenzó a tocar mientras el rubio miro al muchacho que seguía bebiendo, realmente no era lo que parecia.

_que se quede el infinito sin estrellas y que pierda el ancho mas su inmensidad_

-¿no comes?- dijo México mientras le extendía el plato con tiritas de pollo y totopos con frijoles y guacamole, además de otras cosas, como pollo en salsa verde.

Quiso tomar algo pero se dio cuenta de que todavía tenia los guantes puestos y se detuvo, se volteo a los cubiertos pero el mexicano solo levanto una ceja.

_Pero el negro de tus ojos que no muera, y el aroma de tu piel se quede igual_.

-mejor te ayudo- dicho esto tomo un totopo y lo sumergió en los frijoles y con la cucharita le puso salva verde.

-cuidado que pica- le advirtió y le acerco el gran totopo a la cara.

_Aunque pierda el arco iris su belleza y las flores su perfume y su color_

El otro no supo como reaccionar asta que entendió cuando José puso su mano debajo del totopo para evitar que algo cayera, acercó su cara y José lo deposito con una sonrisa en su boca.

Ivan se lo comió entero y el latino le sirvió mas vodka mientras el rubio se daba cuenta de la advertencia, si picaba, y bastantito.

Igualmente lo mastico degustando el exquisito y extravagante sabor, finalmente lo trago.

No seria tan inmensa mi tristeza, como aquella de quedarme sin tu amor

Me importas tu y tu y nadie mas que tu~

-gracias México-Kun, eres muy amable- dijo Rusia y el pobre latino, que de por si ya estaba en las nubes, subió a la gloria por el comentario, pero también el rojo asta sus orejas.

Se aclaro la garganta tratando de disimular- n,..no ensucies tus guantes-

Rusia disfruto ver la graciosa reacción del otro.

Y así con los melosos y suaves boleros, una fascinante velada con alto contenido alcohólico, sabor a picante con frijol para ambos.

Charlaron durante mucho tiempo, cada vez el plato se iba vaciando mas al igual que la botella de José quien cada vez hablaba con mayor dificultad.

Ivan en cambio apenas había tocado su bebida, o simplemente no se le había subido tanto a la cabeza, ya que mas bien se sentía ya bastante embriagado con la agradable situación.

México soltó un eructo y Ivan sonrío de nuevo.

José se puso rojo como chilito rojo de nuevo, pero esta vez, ya tenía la cara como un tomate.

-si tanto te gustan los *hic*, eructos,...¡miré como deletreo el abecedario!-dijo José ya algo borracho.

Para Rusia, el muchacho era raro, era escandaloso y malhablado, pero también era fascinante y despreocupado, sobre todo, le trataba como un amigo y a pesar de ser solo a sus ojos un niño, México no le tenia el mas mínimo temor.

Pensó, que quizás fuera por que siempre tenia Alfred a su alrededor que ambos no podían estar juntos así desde hace años. México había siempre amable con el, si acaso por Alfred su relación no había podido avanza, pero se sentía feliz de ser tratado como persona y no como un monstruo. Además de que ver al latino ponerse nervioso le causaba gracia, sus excreciones, a pesar de su edad, eran las de un mocoso ingenuo.

Y ambos compartían un rencor a Alfred, cada quien por sus razones, pero como decía el refrán. _El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo._

El ruso noto que José ya estaba bastante borracho, ya que parecía tomarle cada vez mas confianza, no exactamente por que estuviera frente a una nación, cantando el abecedario a eructos, sino por que se había acercado físicamente a el y ahora poco los separaba.

Ivan comenzaba a sentirse raro por tanta desfachatez que tenia el latino al hablarle o tratar con el en aquellos momentos, se pregunto si haría lo sismo con los demás países. Pero pensó que no le importaba tanto, de todas formas, el lo había escogido solo a el para acompañarlo en aquel día, aunque no tuviera idea de que se celebraba para el aquel día.

Pero,..¿Eso realmente le importaba?, tenia toda la atención de México y disfrutaba de su calida compañía, sintiendo que no necesitaba nada mas en el mundo que observar al latino tomar tequila y des estresarse a la luz calida de las luces anaranjadas del aquel bar mientras le sonreía con aquella sonrisa pura y desinteresada que siempre le había gustado en secreto.

En aquel instante sentía la necesidad de raptarlo para poderse quedar con el, para siempre.

Continuara…..

Le pare por que si no el escrito iba a ser del tamaño de la torre latino D=.

Se aceptan criticas contractivas y ya se que mi ortografía deja mucho que desear.

Jitomatazos, abrazos y lo que sea se aceptan, si pueden tiren una torta de jamón o unas ricas sardinitas enlatadas o unos tamalitos de dulce XD.

Rusia quedo extraño,..pero realmente hace años que no escribo algo decente.

José es un bipolar?,…no,.. solo es un poco raro. =DU

En las siguiente parte verán mas acción, prometido.

Espero sus reviews con gusto y les agradezco el pasarse a leer mi humilde y primerisa historia, espero algún día poder tomar clases de redacción.

Josh= José en ingles según mi maestra de ingles =D

Malestar estomacal y corporal = El aumento del los impuestos sobre las cosas ha causado descontento general.

Texas= un no muy lindo momento en la relación de USA + Mex

Endeble salud y _tantos problemas de salud._= la influenza parece volver D=s

Deuda = deuda de dinero, se me figuro que con eso Alfred molesta al pobre José y a su primita (dicen que son hermanos).

Virgencita = esa expresión se refiere a la virgen de Guadalupe.

La "prima" de José = José es el sur y ella es el norte.

Bolero = El Bolero es un género musical creado en Cuba, a partir de cierta música española, desarrollado en varios países hispanoamericanos como Argentina, Colombia, Cuba, Ecuador, España, México, Perú, Puerto Rico, Venezuela, y otros.


	2. Mi timida confecion

Notas: **Hola, acá dejo el segundo capitulo, la verdad es que me tarde por que mi Internet murió y tuve que hacerme cargo de una emergencia escolar para salvar mis notas.**

**En fin, aquí esta, después de 3 borradores, por fin pude lograr algo romántico con algo de acción, eso si, más "acción", vendrá después, por que si no, este escrito seria del tamaño de la torre latino, pero espero baste por ahora.**

**.**

**Eso si, es terriblemente cursi y emo, dios, mátame de una buena vez por que José es bipolar D8.**

Dedicatoria a Kagomekrizz .

Disclaimer: **solo José es mío, Rusia es de su respectivo autor, esta historia es de una fan para fans.**

ADVERTENCIA: shonen-ai, miel a chorros, recomiendo tener un limón agrio al lado, una caja de pañuelos.

Parejas: RusiaxMéxico, Rusiax? (se los dejo a su imaginación), USAxMex- tal ves, depende de cómo lo vean-

.

.

_El amor más fuerte y más puro no es el que surge desde la impresión, sino el que desciende desde la admiración._

– _Santa Catalina de Siena._

.

.

.

José terminó su demostración y volteo a ver a su invitado, el cual sonreía como siempre. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

Al pobre latino ya le estaba doliendo el pecho de la enorme felicidad que tenia por dentro.

Pero de nuevo, solo puedo sonreír, solo una simple sonrisa, que esperaba que valiera más que mis palabras que sus húmedos labios pudieran pronunciar para el otro.

por que no podía decir palabra alguna de aquel sentimiento que parecía estar aflorando y que había estado sumergido en un letargo por años.

Ambos rompieron el contacto.

México no era un miedoso, pero si era tímido, mas el alcohol hace maravillas y estando conciente de aquello, se propuso dejar que un poco mas de su ser aflorar frente al otro. Ya podrían o culpar a la borrachera.

Lo que no sabía es que el otro también se sentía de una forma similar. Jamás había entendido como era que aquella sonrisa del muchacho le gustaba tanto.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio y este le sonrío, auque solo fue un segundo en aquella ocasión, el recuerdo jamás se había borrado a pesar de tantos años.

-oye Rusia-san- dijo José mientras volvía a servirse tequila- ¿quieres ver algo gracioso?- pregunto alegre.

-¿algo gracioso? ¿Qué tipo de cosa graciosa?- pregunto el ruso pensando que seria alguna broma sobre la estupidez de Alfred.

El mexicano le pido a miguel un refresco y una pajilla.

Cuando las tuvo, le dijo a Rusia que observara mientras arrugaba al sacar el papel que tenia la pajilla. Después lo saco y lo puso en la barra. Estaba arrugado y comprimido, como un gusano.

-veras un truco de magia- dicho esto José tomo la pajilla y la sumergió en el refresco un momento, puso el dedo sobre esta y la saco.

Ivan estaba atento preguntándose que clase de cosa vendría a continuación, sobre todo, el ímpetu del latino por mostrarle el truco, parecía un niño pequeño presumiendo un juguete nuevo.

José saco la pajilla y vio que algo del refresco se había ido con ella, entonces puso la pajilla sobre el pedazo de papel y quito el dedo, haciendo que cayera el líquido en este.

El pequeño churro de papel se comenzó a desdoblar.

-es un gusano ¿da?- comento Rusia y México sonrío.

-da*hic*- José se tapo la boca un poco avergonzado E iban se río un poco.

Hacia años que no se reía así, solo era una risa pequeña, pero hizo que ruso se tapara la boca con la mano. El pequeño mechón del mexicano se había movido con el hipo, se había enroscado una milésima de segundo y estirado de nuevo y el muchacho ni cuenta se había dado. Pero el ruso si.

José se quedo anonadado y sonrojado por aquella hermosa visión.

Rusia, el gran y majestuoso Rusia, esta a riendo frente a el, por algo que el había hecho y que le había dado gracias. Vio como las mejillas del otro tomaban color poco a poco, para José era como ver un ángel.

Entre la borrachera que ambos ya Traian encima y el ambiente; José estaba dejando de ser la criatura un poco testaruda y algo floja que solía ser, y olvidando su timidez hacia Rusia.

Quería verlo más de cerca, lo ansiaba, quería, si era posible, tocarlo.

Pero su torpeza por la bebida le causo que perdiera el equilibro, afortunadamente, Rusia pudo cacharlo antes de que cayera mas.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento y aunque estuvieran haciendo tonterías en público, a ninguno de los dos le importaba, solo por el hecho de estar el uno con el otro.

José se sintió hipnotizado por los ojos del otro, podía apreciarlos y admirarlos. Solo pudo sonreír feliz de nuevo.

Rusia también se sintió extrañamente cautivado por los ojos del moreno, podía ver un hermoso e inocente brillo en ellos, puro y divino que aunque estaba un poco nublado por el alcohol, seguían siendo hermoso.

Sintió las locas ganas de acercarse mas a este, pero se detuvo, no quería arruinar el momento con el muchacho que probablemente no estuviera del todo conciente de lo que hacia.

-ten cuidado José- Kun – dijo por fin absteniéndose mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse en su banco.

José sintió un ardor en sus mejillas y tomo un poco de refresco para disimular.

Rusia solo lo observo, ni un refresco podía tomar sin hacer ruido con sus sorbidos el chico, definitivamente seguía siendo un niño, aunque este lo negara.

José miró el plato de botanas, todavía quedaban algunas botanas.

-q,..Qui,..¿Quiere las ultimas*hic* Rusia-san?- dijo con poco de pena y le acerco el plato al otro.

Ivan sonrío, José podía ser un fiestero desenfrenado, podía ser un testarudo, un impulsivo y un flojo, incluso un fastidioso y un gruñón, pero cuando se sonrojaba por la vergüenza podía ser simplemente adorable.

-¿me las darás tu da?- pregunto el ruso con su sonrisa y José sabia internamente que no podía negársele a el.

-Mm,…mja- murmuro el moreno mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Tomo un totopo y lo lleno de nuevo con los ingredientes y se lo acerco a la boca.

Ivan acerco su boca y recibió la botana.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y Rusia noto que el alcohol estaba ya impregnado en el sistema nervioso del muchacho, se le notaba en la cara.

-gracias José-Kun, siempre eres muy amable conmigo- dijo Ivan y José solo desvío la vista apenado.

No quería que el otro tuviera ninguna sospecha de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, trataba de calmarse pero el alcohol en su sangre se lo impedía ya.

- yo, debo*hic* agradecerle a Rusia-san por aceptar mi invitación- respondió José.

-es verdad- comento Ivan- oye José-Kun,..¿Por que no me habías invitado antes?- pregunto al "happy" latino.

Este puso una cara algo triste y respondió.

- por ese idiota le Alfred- se recargo en la barra y siguió- como Inglaterra no le hace caso y sabe que mi prima siente algo por el*hic*, siempre me viene a chillar a mi cuando quiere atención-

Ivan sintió algo de lastima por el pobre, si a el le fastidiaba verlo el las juntas, peor debería ser tenerlo que ver todos los días y ser su vecino.

-aaah,.. Pero de todas formas- dijo algo resignado el moreno mientras se revolvía el pelo y lo echaba para atrás.

-soy su vecino, me guste o no,.... *hic*ya que,…*hic*...pare eso estamos los vecinos ¿no?, para apoyarnos,... si no ¿para que?- concluyo José con una amarga y triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Rusia se sintió extrañamente celoso, Alfred tenía algo que siempre quiso, alguien como aquel muchacho.

José Se recostó en la barra y miro su tequila algo apesadumbrado- realmente e es molesto, pero admitámoslo, ninguno puede estar sin el otro ya-

Rusia no supo que decir. Había oído que muchos hablaban de esa manera de la relación entre el latino y el tonto rubio, pero jamás la había entendido del todo.

Pero José creyó adivinar su pensamiento, Así que de inmediato prosiguió.

Eso no significa que le ame o algo parecido- señalo algo molesto y apenado, lo que menos quería era sonar enamorado del _oxigenado cuatro ojo_

Rusia solo sonrío por su reacción tan infantil.

Pronto la mente del latino comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos y la tristeza volvió a su rostro.

-, es que,... el solía ayudarme y aun lo hace, en realidad, soy un pobre idiota con corazón de pollo- las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar

- realmente,... es algo patético tener que depender de el-

Hizo un sonoro ruido con la nariz- me usa siempre a su conveniencia y me sobre explota, después me desconoce y me patea fuera de su casa cuando le place- Rusia comenzó a sentirse muy molesto, el capitalista estaba destruyendo al chico.

- en realidad, solo le falta al maldito pedirme que hagamos un trío con mi prima- bromeo triste.

Rusia quiso decirle, que entendía el odio al sujetó, pero este no lo dejo y siguió hablando.

- nos quito Texas, nos culpa de todo*hic* el muy _marica_, nos manipula y tantas cosas que jamás acabaría- se quejo

- pero,.... dios,.. Que corazón de pollo tengo, *snif*,.. Pero,..Total,... no tengo de otra-

Se levanto un poco y apoyo su cara en su mano.

Rusia sentía su ser oprimido por ver así al chico.

José suspiro y siguió.

-laguna vez,..Pensé que si le mostraba mi amistad, el también me correspondería, pero no lo hizo-

Mas lagrimas salieron mientas aparentada sus puños.

- enzima,...cada día estoy mas endeudado- se limpio la lagrimas con la manga, pero Rusia le paso una servilletas y el otro se avergonzó, pero las tomo y se sonó la nariz escandalosamente.

-Rusia,...debes pensar que soy un pobre idiota y no te culpo- comenzó José.

-¡pero mis jefes!- exclamo el moreno y dio un golpe a la mesa.

- son solo vampiros chupavida que me deterioran la salud a cada rato y me endeudan- al terminar lloro amargamente un buen rato, agachado y sobre la barra entre sus brazos para que el otro no lo viera.

Rusia puso con cuidado su mano en la espalda del muchacho y tomo con la otra un poco mas de vodka, de verdad entendía por que el pobre muchacho tomaba tanto a veces.

José no levanto la vista, pero siguió notablemente mas tranquilo después del desahogo.

- algún día seré un país fuerte y magnifico,..Como tu Rusia-san- el otro lo oyó y se sorprendió del comentario

- ¿sabes?,..*hic*, ahí un secreto que ni ese tonto conoce- dijo con un tono algo travieso.

-desde hace tiempo que te admiro en silencio Rusia-san-confeso.

Ivan se maravillo al oír esos halagos, pero también se sonrojo un poco al pensar en que alguien le admiraba en secreto todo el tiempo y jamás se lo había dicho, ni lo había notado.

-algún día- recalco el mexicano.

- pagare mis deudas, pateare a mis jefes y seré una *hic*nación poderosa- volteo a ver al ruso y le sonrió totalmente sonrojado y feliz- y entonces mi deseos de harán realidad y me iré a tu lado, seré*hic* uno contigo-

El ruso se quedo pasmado, el muchacho no solo le admiraba, sino que también quería estar a su lado.

Aquellas palabras las sintió hasta los huesos.

Un flechazo rápido y certero en un lugar que creyó haber protegido del mundo.

Pero aquellas palabras habían sido tan fuertes, que había cortado de un tajo el acero que recubría a su corazón.

-siempre he pensado- continúo José volteándose otra vez apenado.

- que si hubiera sido tu vecino, tal vez,...pudiste haberme conquistado y apoderado de mi- José estaba tan ebrio o tan feliz que su corazón sacaba todo lo que había guardado por años.

-si,... entonces seria feliz, ya que, hubiera podido estar a tu lado- dijo y se levanto un poco para beber mas- por que ¿sabes? *hic*, soy una persona algo patética que le gusta sentirse de alguna manera correspondido*hic*por quienes quiere - confeso mientras se serbia torpemente mas bebida.

-soy un poco masoquista y depre*hic* sido,...pero yo se que tu no eres malvado- después sus palabras se volvieron severas-, malo es el rubio idiota cuatro*hic* ojos, así que el mundo esta al revés- sentenció.

Iván se acerco al muchacho y este le miro con una sonrisa, ya un poco más feliz.

-Por favor Rusia- san*hic*- dijo mientas ponía una mano en su hombro

Ivan sentía que su corazón comenzaba a descongelarse y a latir de nuevo.

José le sonrío diciendo- dale algún día una patada donde no le da el sol a Alfred- ambos sonrieron divertidos.

Ivan aparto con delicadeza la mano del latino y la beso- claro que si, juntos lo haremos José- Kun-

José se sonrojo y se volteo inútilmente.

- p,...pero definitivamente me uniré a ti,..Solo,..Solo- tomo iniciativa- solo espera y ya veras que buen aliado puedo ser-

-lo Hare- respondió el otro y se acomodo en su banco, poniendo la mano del otro en la mesa, pero abajo de la suya.

José bebió mas tequila mientras la apretaba.

-ahorita soy débil he inútil- dijo triste mientras bebía mas tequila-pero definitivamente pagaré mis deudas – prosiguió mas tranquilo

-y entonces,…seré todo tuyo- cerro los ojos y tomo mas.

El ruso se sintió cautivado por el comentario sincero y dulce del latino, entendía por que Alfred lo alejaba de otros, por que ¿como no ser egoísta con alguien así?

Entendía por que Francia había insistido y España lo había retenido tanto.

Sin darse cuenta, acababa de declararle su amor, al menos a los oídos del ruso había sido así.

Ivan volvió a atender su bebida mientras sentía el suave calor del otro traspasar su guante, era humano y sincero, algo extraño he impulsivo, pero realmente, no había persona en la faz de la tierra que se pareciera al muchacho, ahora podía realmente apreciarlo tal y como era y podía entender el por que de su dolor.

La banda seguía tocando y ahora había silencio entre ambos.

Las luces estaban ya bajas y la barra casi sumergida en la penumbra, solo alumbrada por unas luces de este, pero el gordo administrador la había disminuido para hablar a gusto con una chica de la banda.

Comenzó una suave melodía que México comenzó a tararear.

La letra empezó y con ella el latino.

-Por alto que esté el cielo en el mundo, por hondo que sea el mar profundo- canto José levantándose, alto débil su voz, pero hermosa.

-no habrá una barrera en el mundo que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti-

Siguió mientras comenzaba a servirse más tequila y bebió mientras la letra seguía y seguía.

-Yo estoy obsesionado contigo, *hic*y el mundo es testigo de mi frenesí- José apretó la mano del otro

- Por más que se oponga el destino- tomo su baso

- serás para mí... ¡Serás para mí!- canto dulce pero tristemente.

Soltó otro hipo he intento tomárselo, pero ya no había.

El latino tosió un poco y se limpio con la manga- bien pudiste haberme*hic* dicho que no tenia- se quejo.

El ruso se acerco a el y lo soltó para revolverle el pelo, en verdad México se ponía adorable al emborracharse.

La letra se repitió y el José serró los ojos y volvió a cantar con la mayor claridad que pudo.

Rusia apoyo la mano sobre su hombro ya pegado al otro y el mexicano dejo de cantar.

Entre el sueño y el alcohol decidió recargare sin mayor descaro en el pecho del otro.

Rusia se sorprendió de aquella reacción, pero vio como volvía a tener hipo y se decidió cuenta del por que de su cambio de actitud. Total ebriedad.

El latino siguió cantando y esta vez el ruso lo acerco más con su brazo.

-serás para mi~,... serás para mi~- canto José.

Al ver que el moreno solo sonreía, mas seguro, recargo su cabeza en la del muchacho oyó como cantaba el estribillo.

-serás para mi~.ás para mí~-

Al terminar la canción ambos estaban disfrutando del contacto con el otro.

No querían despegarse, solo estaban ahí, en silencio, sin necesidad de palabras, sin querer dividirse.

Ivan se sentía feliz de que, después de tanto tiempo, alguien le demostrara su cariño, aunque fuera torpemente, peor con una dulzura cautivante y embriagante.

Era simpático pensar que tanta dulzura fuera destilada por un ruidoso, fiestero y extraño muchacho, pero a Rusia le encantaba.

Sobre todo, por que era solo par el, el quería ser solo para el, era lo que mas deseaba el moreno y Rusia estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños. Quería tener a alguien como el a su lado.

El mexicano trato de alcanzar la botella de vodka, pero no podía. Rusia estiro el brazo para tomarla, quería permanecer así a su lado.

Pero se encontró con que había caído en una trampa y que ahora el muchacho tenía

Su mano entre las suya.

La tomo entre la suya. Ni siquiera había pedido permiso para apretarla tanto, ni había dicho nada mas, el José tímido ya estaba siendo dejado tras y Ivan podía ver al amante tierno, intenso e impulsivo.

Rusia se libero de su mano y la uso para tomarlo del hombro y voltearlo, quería admirar esas preciosas estrellas, lo ansiaba y ya no lo aguantaba más.

Fue algo brusco pero José solo lo miro también, aunque sin entender.

-entonces José- Kun,.. ¿Me prometes que seremos uno algún día?- pregunto el ruso con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando que el otro temblara, o se avergonzara y así poderse deleitar con sus expresiones una ves mas.

Pero este solo puso una cara decidida y asintió con la cabeza.

-por mi patria (incluyendo a su prima) y por mi amor, seria el mismo demonio si es necesario- al pronunciar esto, sonaba mas bien como una sentencia que como una simple respuesta.

El ruso sonrío y lo atrajo mientras plantaba un beso su frente con delicadeza, estuviera ebrio o no, aquellas palabras estaban llenas de valor y coraje, pero con algunas gotas de malicia que lo hacían ver demasiado creíble. ¿Acaso las demás naciones estaban ciegas o mal de la vista?, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta del potencial del chico?, ¿acaso no podían ver mas allá de sus narices y ver al maravillosos ser que era?, si era así, lo agradecía, por que ahora podría quitarle algo a Alfred, algo que era único he irremplazable en el mundo.

A México.

El corazón de José latía rápida y ardientemente.

Volteo a ver los labios del otro y decidió tomar valor.

En un momento, se apoyo en la mesa y se impulso desde el banco, para superar la diferencia de estaturas y así llegar a los labios del otro aunque fuera por un momento.

Fue más una caricia que un beso corto.

Pero un beso nunca es sólo un beso, es como decir te quiero.

El se estaba entregando, entregando entero. Todo con un simple, inocente y casto rose de labios llamado beso.

Ivan lo entendió de inmediato por eso no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Aquel simple beso había sido, tan tranquilo, tan travieso, tan tierno y con un extraño sabor picante.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, por que José ya se había decidió a dejar atrás su timidez y por una ves en años, dejarse llevar pos su ser impulsivo y apasionado.

El mexicano se aventuro y agarro la cabeza del otro para evitar una mayor separación y apretó un nuevo beso.

Parecía que Jo se llevaba la delantera, pero rápidamente el ruso lo tomo por los hombros y hundió su lengua en su boca.

Pronto José perdió otra batalla mas en su vida, esta vez, frente al ruso que jugueteaba con su lengua dentro de la del muchacho, explorándola, llenándose del sabor picante

De los restos de salsa, degustando y aprisionando sus labios entre los suyos. Una batalla que le daba gusto perder.

Aquel beso, era raro, era como rocío en un capullo, frágil y cortés pero elegante.

Ala vez, era el mas picante y seductor afrodisíaco que el albino hubiese probado jamás.

Rusia tomo el rostro del otro en sus manos y lo apretó aun más a sus labios.

Querían que ese momento durara lo más que se pudiera, ninguno de ellos quería volver a sentir el frío de la soledad o simplemente volver a la realidad.

José enredo sus brazos alrededor de Ivan para acomodarse mejor.

Aunque todo hubiera comenzado con un beso puro y casto, se había vuelto en una lucha de esencias.

Pero no importa quien se rindiera en esta batalla, ambos ganaban.

Para Ivan, se estaba comenzando a hacer enviciante aquel extraño sabor picante y a tequila de la boca del muchachito que estaba apresando ahora entre sus brazos.

Acaricio su cabello, era más grueso y enredado de lo que aparentaba, pero suave, largo y con una hermosa forma que dejaba que con una mano, el otro pudiese recorrerlo todo y aun así disfrutarlo.

José notablemente había dejado atrás su timidez hacia Rusia dejándose llevar, pero daba buena pelea José a la lengua del otro.

A pesar del tiempo, ninguno quería romper el beso, eso significaba perder ante el otro.

Aunque también significara perder el conocimiento por falta de aire el los pulmones.

Pero, se sentían muy bien así, sus labios encajaban en los del otro como si hubiera sido el mismo dios quien los hubiera hecho a la forma y tamaño exactos para esa persona.

¿Cómo iban a tener esperanza de resistirse? ¿Cómo iban a ser tan masoquistas para rompes aquella felicidad?

Rusia sentía como el picante sabor de la boca del otro prendía el fuego de su corazón y entendió el por que del amor al picante, era como probar un trozo de sol, intenso y fogoso.

José sentía la húmeda y ahora tibia boca del otro, mientras que otros hubieran pensado que era un sabor inexistente como el del hielo, el le encontraba una esencia única, la esencia de de nieve.

Y era maravilloso aderezado con vodka.

Los sabores se entremezclaron y se combinaron, se volvieron uno.

Era un instante de luz, de calidez, de cariño puro y desinteresado.

Ambos rompieron el contacto al mismo tiempo y se miraron mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, notaron un hilo de saliva, el cual José lamió con sensualidad y miro al ruso.

-vodka-dijo José

Y antes de que el otro reaccionara le beso de nuevo, pero ahora de forma más Suave.

Se acomodo después y lo abraso.

-olor a humedad, sabor a vodka- dijo Jo se mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el cuello de Ivan.

- frío pero no congelado- trato de abrasarlo más, pero los brazos no le daban.

- grande, fuerte y magnifico- Ivan le devolvió con mayor delicadeza el abraso.

- así es Rusia,...Ivan,... el hombre al que...- su vos casi se apago por el alcohol y la timidez.

-quiero,...y amo- terminado esto escondió su cabeza en el cuerpo del otro abochornado.

Jamás había hecho una declaración de amor así, pero había visto con su prima algunas telenovelas, que aunque eran horribles en su opinión, algo creía haber aprendido de romance.

Ivan solo revolvió el pelo color obsidiana mientras respiraba en el cuello del muchachito y pensaba en sus palabras, realmente se sentía demasiado bien entre los brazos de José.

El calor de su cuerpo y su ligero olor a maíz lo intoxicaba y aquella suave un tanto grave pero calida voz lo iba a sacar de quicio en algún momento.

Quería, ansiaba, necesitaba experimentar mas de ese calor, así que lo apretó más contra el.

José era tan dulce, tan puro y a la vez tan revoltoso, tan ruidoso, tan…tan único.

Pero nunca pensó en tenerlo para el, no asta aquel día.

-José- dijo débilmente Ivan y ambos se separaron.

Mas por que el quisiera, por que había notado que la respiración del otro era mas entrecortada, estaba pareándole demasiado.

El Ruso estaba sonrojado a mas no poder con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, el muchacho había despertado en su ser de nuevo a su amante interno.

José solo le sonrío medio dormido ya y le abraso con menos fuerza.

-de no ser por que no ahí especio, por que no es *hic* noche de mujeres, te invitaría a *hic*bailar*hic*- confeso José feliz.

Ivan solo lo abraso con un poco menos de fuerza, pero nervioso todavía, ya lo habían lastimado mucho antes y si el le dejaba seguro que no lo aguantaría.

Pero aquella confesión, tan inocente, tan sincera y hermosa merecía una oportunidad.

José fue esta vez quien rompió el contacto y con la borrachera evidente tomo entre sus tibias y un poco maltratadas manos el rostro el hombre que tanto amaba y admiraba.

-entonces Iván*hic* san,....a*hic* ¿aceptas el cariño de este pobre país que no tiene ni oro ni poder que ofrecerte?,.*hic*,..¿Aceptas mi cariño que es lo único que puedo darte por el *hic*, momento?- confeso un poco triste José.

Rusia solo pensaba, que para el, aquellos labios que el poseía, valían mas que un diamante, incluso podría ser que curaran algún día sus heridas, su dolor punzante y cerraran las llagas que hace tiempo sangraban en este.

José a cambio le quería dar un millón de te amos guardados en su corazón.

Susurrárselos al oído, para que nadie más los encontrara.

Para que sean solo del otro, como el ya lo era.

De los ojos de Ivan comenzaron a salir lagunas lagrimas.

José solo le sonrío y eso le basto a Ivan para jalarlo a un nuevo abraso, pero este era más fuerte.

El pobre hijo del maíz se sentía maravillado, pero se estaba asfixiando entre los brazos del país mayor.

-i,..Iva,...Ivan....me hago- susurro el moreno he Iván se separo algo nervioso.

-p..Perdón José-Kun,..Pero-se limpio las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a salir, aun así quedaron algunas.

José pasó su manga dulcemente por las mejillas del otro limpiándolas del líquido.

-no llores Ivan-san – sonrío José.

Entonces beso con dulzura y un poco de timidez las mejillas del rubio para tratar de calmarlo. Cosa que logro con éxito e Ivan beso su frente en retribución.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿quieres que consiga los lentes de tu prima para ti da?- le dijo Ivan mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-me encantaría- dijo México- Alfred no se los merece*hic*, no importa cuantas excusas de héroe ponga-

-algún día,.. Se los quitaremos- sentencio Rusia

Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, la banda término de tocar y todos aplaudieron

Ambos se sintieron extrañamente desprotegidos, así que se volverían a acomodar en sus bancos.

Ivan entrelazo su mano con la de José mientras algunos pedían otra canción.

De nuevo el silencio inundo el ambiente entre ambos.

Ivan estaba feliz, jodidamente feliz, José podía tener sus defectos, pero si realmente uno se acercaba, podía apreciar lo maravilloso que era le revoltoso muchacho.

Antes de que pudiese decirle a José que fueran a bailar y seguir tomando a su casa, el muchacho se quedo por fin, dormido en su hombro.

Rusia entendió que José estaba exhausto.

Salio cargando en la espalda a José, con el sombrero medio puesto y totalmente dormido.

José de pronto, comenzó a tararear la melodía del bolero.

Llegaron a la calle de su casa y Rusia no sabía si dejarlo en la puerta o meterlo hasta su cama.

-la espalda,...de Ivan- susurro el moreno.

-¿así que no tan dormido da?- dijo el ruso.

José solo se acurruco en su espalda- da- pronuncio torpemente.

Rusia quería tomarlo en brazos y subirlo a su cama. Si estaba tan conciente como para responder y comentar, quizás lo estuviera para otras cosas.

-tienes,... una espalda tibia y*hic*suave- dicho eso José comenzó a tararear de nuevo mientras avanzaban.

-por alto que sea el mar *hic*profundo*hic*,..Por alto que se el cielo*hic*,..mi amor*hic* nada que mi amor no haga por ti*hic*tii~- canto totalmente ebrio el latino.

Rusia miro que las luces de la casa del latino estaban apagadas y recordó a su prima.

SE alegro al pensar en que no estaba y entonces podría de verdad, hacer suyo al muchacho.

Pero esas ilusiones se murieron cuando dio la vuelta y en la entrada, estaba parada.

Severa, enojada y con una bata puesta sobre la pijama, sin olvidar el cigarro en la mano prendido y casi consumido.

Ahí estaba, enfrente de ellos.

La prima de José, Leona, México Norte, que levanto una ceja al ver al ruso. Algo en su peculiar mirar le hizo entender que hubiera querido ver a todos menos a Rusia esa noche, menos al lado de su adorado primo.

-Leona-san- dijo Rusia con su simple sonrisa y la chica solo soltó una bocanada de humo.

.

.

¿Cómo quedo? O-oU

Digo, por favor, se aceptan reviews, tortas de jamón, tamales de dulce voladores y cualquier comida.

Por favor no sean duros conmigo que es la primera vez que escribo algo así.

Algún día, tomare clases de redacción y seré feliz TOT.


	3. Mi timido pensamiento

Hola gente, aquí reportándome con el siguiente capitulo.

Realmente me da un poco de pena, por que esto mas bien parece una telenovela.

**¿Qué me fume esta vez?**

**He aquí la santa respuesta =D**

**Canciones de vocaloid que me puse a escuchar mientras corregia esta basura.**

**1.- hot chocolate cocoa –len kagamine (veanlo y me diran)**

**2.- iroha song- rin kagamine **

**3.- sadistic vampire- len kagamine (ya se imaginaran donde fue, sigan leiendo)**

**4.- magnet- miku hastune y luka**

**5.-cantarella- kaito**

**6.- adolencent – rin y len kagamine**

Disclaimer: **solo José y Leona son míos, Rusia es de su respectivo autor, esta historia es de una fan para fans.**

Advertencia: telenovela barata D=

* * *

-veo que mi indecente primo le ha causado problemas Rusia-san- dijo la chica abriendo la reja y dejando al otro pasar.

Rusia dudo un segundo, pero después decidió entrar.

-para nada, solo fuimos a celebrar, ¿es una fecha especial aquí da?- dijo Rusia.

- ni tanto, mas bien para los hombres- respondió ella.

La chica hecho a andar hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrió sin voltearlo a ver, el ruso siguió el camino que ella le mostraba y subieron las escaleras con el chico a cuestas.

La casa era muy bonita, calida y acogedora, le hubiera gustado quedarse con el muchacho a solas mas tiempo en ese lugar.

Al entrar al cuarto, Rusia observo todas las pertenencias del muchacho regadas por el piso y algunas botellas de tequila.

-es una vergüenza que Rusia-san tenga que ver esto- dijo Leona con un tono que sonaba a algo parecido a una disculpa, pero de alguna forma, se notaba sarcasmo en su voz.

-esta bien, hace mas de un mes que no limpia ¿da?- comento divertido el rubio.

Leona solo tiro el cigarro al piso y con el pie lo apago, luego le indico que dejara al chico en la cama.

José fue dejado por el ruso en la cama y pudo admirar mejor el rostro del menor.

Tenia un aspecto dulce y pacifico que le hacia ver totalmente indefenso.

Rusia se quedo un momento observándole, pero sintió una mirada pesada y recordó a Leona.

Trato de levantarse, pero el chico lo apreso del borde del abrigo mientras abría un poco los ojos, como pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado.

Rusia solo sonrío, pero la chica atrás comenzó a hacer un ruido con el pie por la impaciencia.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono sonó y la chica se disculpo para ir a atender.

-no sierren la puerta- advirtió la chica mientras ivan se alzaba y se miraron a los ojos.

Este pudo percibir la dureza de la mirada de la chica.

Siempre había visto algo diferente en ella.

Su pelo de un café tan profundo que aprecia negro y sus ojos eran de color chocolate como José, pero los de ella eran mas severos y menos inocentes.

Parecía sospechar que algo había pasado, de alguna forma, o que simplemente no confiaba en el ruso.

El sonido del teléfono resonaba en toda la casa mientras se miraban cara a cara.

Rusia no entendía por que el joven México del norte tampoco le temía.

Finalmente la morena se acerco a la puerta y rompió el contacto visual con el otro, dio media vuelta y se hoyo como bajaba por las escaleras apresuradamente.

Rusia se sentó en la cama donde el muchachito dormía haciéndola crujir un poco. José abrió más los ojos y le sonrío.

El ruso se agacho y beso su frente con suavidad.

-Rusia-san- murmuro el moreno y se miraron a los ojos, a poco centímetros de la cara del otro- ¿ya se va?- pregunto triste.

Rusia volvió a sentir una punzaba calida en su corazón al ver su linda expresión, así que decidió avergonzarlo mas y beso de nuevo su frente mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, ansiaba provocar mas reacciones así en el chico, por que sabia que eran solo para el y Alfred jamás las tendría.

-Quédese a dormir*hic*,… ¿por favor?- rogó José.

Realmente le daba mucha pena pedirle algo así al rubio, pero ya había llegado asta aquí y quería aprovechar el valor que el alcohol le había dado para poder decirle mas de aquellas palabras que, probablemente, hubieran algún día muerto con el.

-Leona- San se enojara- dijo Rusia mientras sonreía como siempre.

Aunque realmente poco le importaba la prima del chico.

El quería verlo sobrio, aunque ebrio era muy lindo, quería tenerlo en todos los aspectos, en cada detalle de su ser, quería poseerlo y así arrebatarlo de USA. Encima de que sospechaba que si se dejaba llevar seria vetado de la casa por su prima.

José solo jaló su abrigo en forma de berrinche.

Ivan puso su mano en la frente de José y hecho su cabeza un poco para atrás mientras la tallaba con algo de fuerza y revolvía algo de su pelo de paso, tenia que entender que, si el tanto quería ser suyo, tenía que obedecer sus términos y sus peticiones.

José entendió que era inútil seguir luchando, así que finalmente le soltó.

-¿Cómo sabre que esto no fue un*hic* sueño?,… no quiero despertar *hic* si es así- logro articular José con dificultad, sus fuerzas ya flaqueaban cada vez.

Sus ojos pesaban mucho y casi no podía ver bien, pero luchaba para poder seguir viendo a la nación que tenia delante, si al despertar, se daba cuenta que todo había sido una ilusión, probablemente su corazón dolería tanto que lloraría mucho. Aunque los hombre no lloraban, siempre esta la excepción.

El amor.

-en ese caso- respondió el otro con cierta malicia

Y se acercó a su cara, haciendo que el alcohólico y calido aliento de ambos se combinara.

Entonces tomo su barbilla y unió con un solo movimiento algo brusco sus labios con los del moreno y sujeto su cabeza con su otra mano para que no se moviera demasiado por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Ivan mordió con brusquedad el labio inferior del chico y lo hizo sangrar. Un fino hilo rojo no tardo en aparecer y bajar a los pocos segundos por la mejilla del moreno.

José al principio se espanto por el dolor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que profundizaba el beso, se dejo llevar, quería pensar que el otro así le demostraba, aunque solo fuera un poco, su cariño.

Además, si era Rusia quien lo mordía, no estaba tan mal y aunque dolía el ya estaba _acostumbrado a sangrar._

Rusia podía saborear la sangre del latino.

Estaba caliente y tenía un sabor totalmente diferente a la suya propia.

Era mucho mas penetrante aquel sabor, era un poco amargo y parecía estar condimentada con alguna extraña especia que le daba un sabor algo picante y vivo que le resultaba incitante.

Quería saborear mucho más de tan apetitoso y seductor líquido, pero también ansiaba deleitarse con la reacción que pudiera tener el moreno. Ya fuera que estuviera ahora asustado de el o avergonzado, incluso si estaba feliz, quería observarlo.

Contrariado por sus deseos, Ivan rompió el beso dejando al otro ansioso por mas.

Miro el hilo rojo y viscoso que ahora los unía y decidió devorarlo besando el lugar de la herida para no dejar residuos.

El ardor de ese tacto era acompañado con un dolor que sorprendentemente no molestaba tanto al mexicano, lo cual le hizo pensar que además de _depresivo_, ya se estaba haciendo _felizmente_ _masoquista._

A continuación Ivan se levanto un poco más y también levanto la barbilla del moreno para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le decía.

-ahora José- Kun es un poco mas mío-

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa relamió lo que quedaba en sus propios labios.

La expresión del moreno, era una extraña mezcla entre lasciva y adormilada que bien podría ser vergüenza oculta, pero que fascinó al otro.

José se relamió la herida del labio y sintió el ardor al contacto con su saliva.

-la próxima vez*hic*,… que sea en el cuello- respondió con un tono algo impertinente al ruso y le sonrío con una pizca de malicia también.

Rusia observo que aquella herida ya no sangraba tanto, pero seguramente a la mañana siguiente se notaria, su sonrisa maliciosa se amplio al pensar que seguramente su prima se daría cuenta, pero eso no le importaba, _ el era suyo, no de ella ahora._

José acercó sus dedos a los labios del otro y limpio con torpeza de estos los restos que quedaban de su sangre aun.

Inmediatamente después sintió como su cuerpo perdía toda fuerza y solo alcanzó a balbucear un _buenas noches_ torpe antes de terminar de desvanecerse por completo de cansancio y ebriedad en el mundo de los sueños.

Ivan acerco con más delicadeza su mano al chico y acaricio su rostro enrojecido y calido.

_Cada vez quiero más acerté mío_, pensó el rubio, pero por alguna razón esas palabras no pudieron salir de su boca.

Ya seria para otra ocasión, total, si era realmente suyo, regresaría a el, el era Ivan Braginsky, lo que quería, lo tenia, no importa cuanto tiempo tardara en conseguirlo.

Bajo su mano a su pecho y la mantuvo ahí para sentir la respiración del latino que ya era calmada y suave. Seguramente, siendo tan tibio su cuerpo, tan suave, quizás no blando, pero suave y con aquella armoniosa respiración, tenerlo entre sus brazos al dormir debía ser simplemente maravilloso.

Mientras pensaba en lo último, Safo un poco de la camisa de este y metió su mano bajo sus ropas acariciando con delicadeza su acanelada piel. Quería sentir ese calor y humanidad sobre su piel toda una noche.

Pensó en recostare a su lado un momento, pero hoyo como alguien subía las escaleras, así que se resigno a sacar su mano y miro al muchacho de nuevo.

Su pelo dulcemente despeinado, las mejillas rojas como tomatitos y su _pequeña península _ subiendo y bajando le provocaban unas locas ganas de besarle y envolverle en sus brazos, viéndolo dormir, asta que el sol saliera y quizás así poder calentarse un poco el alma.

Se resigno de nuevo, pero sabía que ya habría tiempo para eso después, mucho tiempo para eso y más; así que tomo las sabanas y comenzó a arropar rápidamente al chico antes de que su prima llegara.

Cuando Leona llego, su primo estaba arropado y el ruso parado en el marco de la puerta. Los celos afloraron en su interior de inmediato. _¿Qué se cree esta sobre alimentada y crecida nación para arropar a mi primo sin mi consentimiento?,_ pensó la morena.

-acompáñeme Rusia-san – dijo Leona.

Rusia siguió a la prima del norte de José y mientras cerraba la puerta, solo alcanzo a ver la sonrisa del pequeño mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, le hubiera gustado arroparse a su lado, seguramente la hubiera pasado bien.

Bajaron las escaleras y Leona le ofreció al otro un atolé por el fresco de la noche, Ivan acepto, mas que nada por que quería ver a la prima del chico, ella parecía estar siendo solo, _amablemente diplomática_ con el, pero era obvio que su sola presencia le incomodaba.

Leona le sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras que calentaba el atolé.

Rusia solo observaba la cocina, vio un horno de pan tradicional en una esquina, además de algunos adornos como un calendario con un anuncio de una polleria y una pequeña televisión en la mesita. Miro al piso y encontró unas masetitas con algunas plantas de chile, no le sorprendió demasiado.

Aquel era un ambiente muy acogedor y despreocupado.

-aquí esta el atolé- dijo la chica mientras lo dejaba en la Mesa.

-gracias Leona-san- respondió el rubio y pudo notar una milésima de reacción satisfactoria en su rostro.

Una vez que probó el líquido entendió por que, estaba ardiendo.

Leona solo se sentó con una sonrisa y tomo un sorbo del suyo, Ivan agradeció no haber bebido demasiado, lo trago y sintió lastimada su boca y garganta, era OBIO que la chica había calentado mucho mas el de el. Pero el no demostraría ni un gramo de flaqueza.

-Leona-san siempre esta cuidando de su primo ¿da?- comento Rusia y la chica lo volteo a ver.

-somos familia, desde _kakis_- dijo seria la chica

- desde que fuimos adoptados por Antonio, hemos sido solo los dos- Leona recordaba a su pequeño primo tímido y miedoso en aquel entonces.

Tomo otro sorbo de atolé y lo miro desafiante.

-Leona-san, eres amiga de Alfred ¿da?- dijo Rusia sin prestar atención aparentemente al ultimo comentario.

- no exactamente, soy su vecina, pero – la chica pareció recordar algo

- mi primo es primero- dicho esto tomo otro sorbo.

-he oído que no los trata muy bien.- dijo Rusia, tratando de sacar mas información de la chica.

Normalmente ella no asistía a muchas juntas, se debía, a que su primo era el que tenía las cargas más pesadas y a veces ella era ignorada, sus jefes solo se fijaban en este.

Pero por eso, quería saber cuanto le simpatizaba el rubio _cuatro ojos_, no quería que se interpusiera en sus futuros planes.

-¿se puede saber a donde fueron? Tardaron demasiado al haber solo ido a tomar algo- le interrogo de pronto la chica.

- ¿para que quieras saber Leona-san?- respondió Rusia.

- curiosidad, prevención, como quieras llamarle _chucho_- dijo la chica.

Rusia no entendió muy bien como le había llamado, pero algo en su tono despectivo e impertinente le hizo sentir que no era precisamente un apodo amigable.

- mi primo, puede ser ingenuo a veces, pero yo no, así que dime, ¿por qué fuiste a tu beber con mi primo?,

Dijo que iría con más amigos, nunca te menciono- dijo Leona.

-¿Por qué Leona- san pregunta eso?- respondió el otro.

Ella se limito a dar otro sorbo a su atolé.

- Leona-san, ¿le desagrado?- pregunto sin mas rodeos el ruso, esa chica no lo iba a intimidar, el ERA RUSIA.

Ella solo sorbió otra vez

Y lo miro- ¿deberías agradarme?, mi primo puede ser un tonto, pero para estoy yo, para cuidarlo, y he oído cosas de ti, que no me gustan para nada-

-o sea que Leona-san teme que dañe a José-Kun- dijo Rusia con algo de tenebrosidad en su voz.

-no temo, lo se-

Dicho esto se levanto violentamente de la silla y le apunto con una pistola que dios sabe de donde la saco, al parecer de su falda.

Pero el ruso ni siquiera reacciono, solo tomo un sorbo del dulce líquido.

-te lo advierto Braginsky, no soy ninguna niña ingenua, lo que quieras con José, no lo obtendrás, el es mi familia y no permitiré que le lastimen de nuevo-amenazo la chica y Se mordió el labio- nunca mas lo permitiré-

Mientras seguían apuntándole.

Asta entonces Rusia fue al encuentro con su miraba y se miraron amenazadoramente.

El reloj era el único sonido en la habitación.

Los ojos del ruso no se veían, tapados por su pelo, pero su voz se volvió juguetona y macabra- lo siento, pero José- Kun me...–

-¡cállate Braginsky!- le silencio ella

- ¡José podrá admirarte, podrá haberte invitado a tomar con el, pero yo no soy ninguna tonta!- saco una segunda arma y Rusia saco su tubería también y se levanto.

- ¡y si te atreves a tocar a mi primo con tus depravadas manos!- amenazo la chica

- me encargare de decirle a Alfred y te aseguro que soy capas de desatar la siguiente guerra mundial - siseo.

-kolkolkol, esas palabras son muy severas Leona-san- contesto el otro.

-¡ja!- se río la chica

- si ni Francis ni Alfred pudieron llevárselo, dudo que tu si –

Rusia no se imagino que así fuera en realidad la prima de José, siempre parecía una joven sonriente y asta eso extrovertida. Aunque siempre pegada a su primo.

De pronto el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ninguno se iba a rendir.

Leona había temido que algo así pasa algún día, pero ¿Por qué tena que ser Rusia?

De pronto, le vino a la mente cuando, en una junta, en un descanso, su primo parecía preocupado.

_-creo que estoy enamorado Leona- _ esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, pero estaban llenas de tristeza, de melancolía y de amargura.

_Pero en aquel momento, ella creyó que se refería a alguien mas, cuando pregunto el solo dijo que le recomendara que hacer para dejar de estarlo, con la escusa de estar seguro de jamás ser correspondido, siguieron la platica pero el se negó a decir quien era._

_Solo recuerda que aquel día compro una botella de vodka y lloro toda la noche en su cuarto, aunque al otro día negó aquel hecho por completo._

_Jamas volvieron a hablar del tema._

Ahora lo entendía, al ver a Ivan en _aquellos fríos días_, ahí había surgido en algún punto, una chispa que debió despertar algo mas que admiración. Pero era obvio que por todo lo que sucedió después, tantas cosas que había vivido, el muchacho había dejado a aquello enterrado en su ser.

Ahora llegaba a casa en los hombros de este, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le hacia sentirse enferma, ante todo, ella lo protegería pero._ ¿Podría protegerlo del sentimiento mas peligroso del mundo?, y,….¿seria tan cruel como para romper en pedazos el corazón de su único familiar consanguíneo solo para mantenerle a su lado?, ¿de negarle la felicidad?_

Leona bajo las armas y la cara, el pelo le cubrió los ojos.

Si era a Braginsky a quien José quería, ella no lo lastimaría, pero tampoco iba a rendirse.

-será mejor que te vayas, Alfred a estado llamando como loco para saber de José y solo falta que llegue a la puerta a querer verlo- se rindió la chica y guardo sus armas.

-¿No te rendirás da?- dijo Rusia mientras guardaba también su arma.

Ella lo volteo a ver desafiante donde algunas lágrimas luchaban por no salir.

-no mientras viva Braginsky, debes saber que la ultima vez que me descuide, José…..…- su voz se quebró y solo corrió por el teléfono.

-considera esto un regalo por el _día del compadre_- grito mientras corría por el pasillo.

Ivan miro el reloj de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, así que decidió irse, total, José ya estaba en su cama y sabia que si los escuchaba discutir bajaría preocupado.

Así que salio por la puerta trasera lo mas ruidosamente que pudo, esperando, que Alfred lo oyera por el teléfono, que supiera que alguien mas acababa de entrar en la vida del moreno.

Hacia tiempo que Leona no fumaba, había comenzado con el ultimo cambio de jefe, pero solo había sido uno, después había aumentado a uno cada dos semanas, ahora, 4 en una noche, pero finalmente se fue a dormir, mas no pudo dormir mucho aquella noche por supuesto, solo podía pensar en que debía hacer, había mentido a Alfred diciendo que llego solo.

José tenía una herida en el labio inferior, le reviso de la cara asta el cuello y solo encontró eso mientras también le quitaba las botas. Pero sabia que aquello no era un golpe, ojala lo hubiera sido.

Se levanto agotada al día siguiente y fue a preparar el desayuno, pero se asomo al cuarto de su primo, roncaba como trolebús, como siempre.

La chica sonrío y siguió su camino.

José despertó con el cuarto algo adolorido, era resistente a las resacas, pero presintió que había subido el dólar, por que el hígado no dejaba de dolerle o la espalda por el nuevo presupuesto, maldijo mentalmente a sus jefes y se arrastro al borde de la cama.

-buenos días José- dio su prima justo cuando estaba en la orilla, el chico se resbalo y se fue de cara al piso.

-dramático, solo subió un poco el dólar, nada extraordinario- dijo ella mientras José se revolcaba en el piso.

Leona se acerco y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama, después le acomodo como pudo el pelo y miro a su primo. Solo río un poco.

Después, tratando de sonar no tan alterada, le dijo que le llevaría por un caldo picante y caliente para la cruda y salio del cuarto.

José se paro y se dio cuenta de que no tenia las botas puestas y que apestaba, le urgía un baño.

Pero antes, abrió las ventanas de su cuarto un poco, solo para mirar que clima había.

Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y decidió tirarse sobre la cama un poco mas, quiso abrir la boca, pero sintió una punzada de dolor.

De inmediato se toco el labio inferior y comprobó con una punzada de ardor que tenia una herida.

Un montón de imágenes comenzaron a ampliarse en su mente, como si hubieran desaparecido un momento y hora las recobrara. Aquellas imágenes hicieron que el rojo aflorar de nuevo en su rostro y que acurrucara más en la cama.

Aquellas imágenes, aquellas sensaciones, aquel calido sentimiento que había liberado, ahora apresaba en un mar de dolor y vergüenza a su corazón.

No tenia ni idea de cómo reaccionar, de que hacer, jamás le había pasado algo semejante, una declaración de amor en una borrachera,….. A la persona que jamás creyó que correspondería de alguna manera su afecto, aquella persona le había hecho esa herida.

_-ahora José- Kun es un poco mas mío- _

El pobre latino tembló en su cama, no era cobarde, pero temía ser juzgado como un borracho cualquiera al haber hecho tal declaración en completo estado etílico.

Sus tripas resonaron al unísono y supo que tenia que salir a comer y pronto.

Se levanto de la cama y se toco ahora los labios y los relamió, aun tenia sabor a vodka.

Camino distraído hacia donde su vaga orientación le decía que estaba el baño mientras miraba sus dedos, machados con un poco de su propia sangre.

Recordó el punzante dolor que sintió con aquel mordisco y se sonrojo aun mas.

Entonces sintió un dolor mas fuerte al estrellarse contra la puerta del baño y caer al piso.

Su prima apareció de inmediato en la habitación.

-¿se puede saber que hacías en el piso?- le dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-tu sabes, _nomás_ tenia ganas de poner el _culo _en el piso- dijo sarcástico

Ganándose así un empujón marca norteña al baño.

Su prima cerró la puerta y le ordeno que se bañara.

Se quito la ropa con torpeza y se miro al espejo, tenia el cabello hecho un verdadero desastre, la cara no estaba tan mal, salvo por la herida enrojecida en su labio, para una borrachera así, su aspecto era de lo mas normal para el.

Miro su cuerpo, no estaba gordo, pero tampoco fornido, cada día perdía mas condición y salud, eso le hizo sacar un suspiro triste, sabio que debía sentirse feliz, pero algo no lo dejaba.

Pensaba que si hubiera despertado al lado del ruso, puedo haberle preguntado si todavía lo esperaría para estar a su lado, si se sentía bien por que el se quedara a su lado, pero,…. Le dijo que por ese día lo dejara, así que…

-_realmente Rusia-san me quiere a su lado ¿verdad?,….me quiere no solo por que puedo ayudarle a vengarse del tonto de Alfred,…¿verdad?-_ Pensó José y una punzada de dolor fue a dar a su corazón.

Abrió la llave de la regadera mientras se masajeaba con una mano la frente, últimamente esa paranoia lo seguía todas partes.

Se metió al chorro de agua y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, decidió dejar de pensar así del otro, se toco la herida y se miro al espejo que tenia en al regadera, normalmente le servia para rasurarse la barba, pero ahora lo miro mas de cerca.

Pensó que si al otro no le importara, no le hubieran importado sus sentimientos, así que decidió sonreír para si mismo. Comenzando así a bañarse.

Por su parte, Leona le dejaba ropa limpia en su cama. Dejo su camisa planchada y perfectamente doblada y bajó.

Se sentó en la mesa y miro las flores frescas en esta para tratar de calmarse, pero por alguna razón, no podía calmarse. Serró sus ojos tratando de calmarse a si misma, pero no pudo.

No quería ver a su primo segado por amor, no quería verlo envuelto en los brazos de aquel horrible hombre que había amenazado a todo el mundo, ella y su primo habían pasado bastantes días malos al ser vecino del prepotente Alfred, su entonces contrincante.

Su mente comenzó a divagar mientras imaginaba a su primo siendo _lastimado y engatusado_ por el otro, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, de pronto apareció la escena de su primo siendo apresado por el cuerpo del ruso y siendo de pronto _invadido._

Cosa que hizo que la pobre chica tuviera que sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y se la bebiera toda de un jalon para borrar tan _curiosa _imagen en su mente.

Después de soltar un suspiro decidió ir a sentarse en el sillón, pensando seriamente en comprar una caja de cigarrillos lo antes posible.

Estando acomodada ya, miro una pequeña vitrina llena y algo le impulso a ir hacia ella y abrirla.

Ahí encontró, entre muchas cosas viejas, algo que llamo su atención y lo saco.

Era un viejo tarro de barro pintado, estaba algo polvoriento y algunos colores estaban ya deslucidos , pero aun se notaban.

De pronto vino a su mente un recuerdo.

_Había sido poco antes de comenzar su guerra de independencia, su primo solía llegar tarde de la iglesia y una noche, ella lo escucho llegar. Se planto frente a el y le interrogó mucho rato asta que comenzó a sospechar que estaba involucrado en los movimientos liberales._

_-¿y que si quiero independizarme?- había dicho por fin enojado su primo._

_Aquello le hizo enfadar y comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, sabia que las cosas con Antonio no estaban bien, pero no deseaba dejarlo, todavía._

_La pelea continua hasta que su primo se arto y se dio la media vuelta, entonces sintió que su corazón se estremecía por primera vez en años._

_Su primo le estaba dando a la espalda mientras se alejaba enojado, planeando liberarse y siendo conciente que ella no seria capas de delatarle, le iba a dejar atrás, lo iba a hacer de verdad._

_-¡¿eres capas de dejarme atrás maldito egoísta?!-le grito mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer._

_El se volteo y la miro sorprendido._

_-¡me dijiste que estaríamos juntos!, ¡lo prometiste!, ¡maldito mentiroso!- dijo mientras se acercaba y le plantaba una bofetada en la cara para después estallar en llanto._

_Un momento de silencio pasó._

_El solo la tomo por los hombros y le dijo _

_-aun si me independizara, volvería por ti Leona, deja de llorar así, que somos familia y jamás te dejaría-_

_Ella solo se tapo la boca y le miro_

_-¿serias capas de pelear contra Antonio por mi?, ¿serias pasa de lastimarlo aun mas?- dijo algo horrorizada._

_-Puedo querer mucho a Antonio, pero nada en mi vida esta del todo completo si no estas a mi lado Leona- dijo sonriente mientras la abrasada_

_-sin ti, yo no puedo empezar de nuevo, somos familia, quieras o no, te liberaría, por que te quiero demasiado para olvidarme de tu existencia-_

_Ella solo lo abraso mientra sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo hacia Antonio, pero ella también quería estar a lado de José y ser libre._

_Era su familia, aunque fueran primos, se veían como hermanos. Ella ansiaba crecer a su lado, quería seguir compartiendo esas cosas que solo la familia puede darte, quería seguir apoyándolo y apoyarse en su hombro a llorar, que el la aceptara, la cuidaba y aunque pudieran ser distintos, seguían compartiendo la sangre, y ese lazo era irrompible._

_Así, prometieron aquella noche que serian algún día una nación independiente, que crecerían juntos, pero sobre todo, que estarían siempre el uno al lado del otro, que serian siempre un solo territorio, una sola familia._

_Al día siguiente le había dado eso de regalo, por que sentía culpable de haberla hecho llorar._

Ahora, algo se estaba interponiendo entre ellos, un ruso sacado del corazón de la nieve mas fría del mundo que iba a enceguecer a _su primo, su familia, su hermano de sangre_ y que podía causarle dolor en su corazón, lo cual, ella no iba a permitir.

Pudo ver en el pálido rostro del sujeto aquella noche las ansias que tenia de llevárselo, de tenerlo a su lado, de que _fuera uno con el. _

Lo que significaba, que no le importaba tener problemas con Alfred, y sobre todo, que seria capas de arrebatárselo a ella de las manos.

-jamás te lo permitiré Braginsky, José ya a sufrido bastante y no necesita mas heridas- sentencio la chica mientras acariciaba su arma debajo de su falda.

-_por que no habrá barrera alguna en el mundo que mi cariño no rompa por el_-

Bueno, este capitulo realmente fue una cosa amorfa.

Una amiga del colegio tiene una hermana q sale con un chico mayor del que ahí algunos rumores, si, me inspire conversando con ella en lo que siente Leona al enterarse de lo que José siente por Ivan, si, parece una telenovela de esas de la tarde. D=

Ahora falta ver, que harán Leona y Alfred (si, el tambien aparecera).

Perdonen si no huvo mucha accion esta vez y el buen Rusia-san… bue,… la aclaracion del principio lo dice todo. U-u

Pero les agradará saber que el cap de la _ardiente accion_, ya esta siendo escrito y por eso este parece tan aburrido, por que el otro ya paso de lime a lemon, si, ese en el que nuestro José será uno con Rusia-san, si, soy una pervertida =D

Leona parece una incestuosa, pero les juro q no D=, todo es culpa de los gemelos kagamine.

Como siempre, dejen, por favor, reviews, asta acepto tortas de jamón, tamales de dulce voladores y cualquier comida. De verad sus comentarios me han inspirado mucho, gracias.

Y vean en mi perfil (o como sea que se llame), algunas tonterias q por fin actualize.

_acostumbrado a sangrar_ : el incremento en la violencia.

Atolé: bebida caliente de sabores dulces, vayan a Wikipedia para más detalles.

_Kaki_ : niño en algún lugar del norte se dice así, perdonen la ignorancia.

_Chucho_: perro, en alguna parte del norte se dice así.

Perro: hombre pervertido =D

_aquellos fríos días_ : guerra fría (en realidad de esta etapa no me acuerdo demasiado cuando la estudie, culpa de mi maestro de historia y su obsesión con las intervenciones, pero pregunte de algunas cosas a mi mamá y algo salio).

_por que no habrá barrera alguna en el mundo que mi cariño no rompa por el _: la misma letra de la canción de obsesión, solo que algo cambiada para evitar incesto, pero la regué. D=

Leona es una pervertida, malpensada =D (o podrá ver el futuro (?) )

_pequeña península _: la península de Yucatán. =D

sangre caliente: se dice cuando alguien es muy apasionado.

Por ultimo, el flash back de Leona es una parte resumida de un fan fic que ando haciendo solo para este par de disfuncionales.


	4. Mi timido deseo

Nota: Por fin, después de mucho luchar, saque algo meramente decente.

Mi prima ha decidido ayudarme con mis escritos, ya que ella si tomo cursos y esas cosas.

Como sea, creo que el leer poemas románticos para mi clase de expresión me afecto mucho.

Además me retrase por exámenes, pero gracias a la ayuda de mi Hazel- Chan salio este cap. Ella me ayudo a sacar algo de comedia.

Por cierto, lo que esta entre _(cursiva)_, son como leer entre líneas o lo que simplemente se callan, LOL.

Les recomiendo oír las canciones de vocaloid:

1.- magnet- Rin y Len kagamine

2.- cantarella –kaito

3.- dreaming little bird – cualquier versión esta bien.

Disclaimers: Solo José me pertenece, Rusia y Alfred son de su respectivo autor y este escrito es de una fan para fans.

.

.

_El amor más fuerte y más puro no es el que surge desde la impresión, sino el que desciende desde la admiración._

– _Santa Catalina de Siena._

José bajo las escaleras ya vestido y se encontró con su prima cerrando la vitrina.

-Ya estoy listo Leona, vamos a comer- dijo el y Leona se volteo.

José pudo sentir algo raro en su prima, a pesar de ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó a el y le miro algo seria la herida.

José se puso nervioso al pensar en que debía decirle, era obvio ya el asunto.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella lo tomo sin delicadeza la de la barbilla y le analizo la herida en silencio.

-Déjame ponerte un poco de mi maquillaje, se te nota mucho- dicho esto la chica subió las escaleras.

-Los hombres no usan maquillaje tonta- le dijo en broma José, pero ella siguió caminado.

-¿Vienes?- dijo por fin desde arriba.

Resignado la siguió escaleras arriba asta su cuarto donde ella saco algo de su maquillaje y se lo puso para disimular aquella herida.

José esperaba que ella le cuestionara en cualquier momento.

-Que golpe me di ¿no?- trato de disimular José, pero ella siguió el agonizante silencio.

Salieron de la casa sin hablarse y llegaron hasta su lugar favorito para las crudas.

-Come lo de siempre, me iré a dar un paseo- dijo ella y se fue.

José no supo que decir o hacer, pero temía preguntar, por que sabia que entonces tendría que responder el también algunas cosas.

Vio como se iba calle abajo temiendo que sospechara algo, rogó por que a pesar de tantos años a su lado, pudiera equivocarse esta vez.

-¡José!, ¡tiempo sin verte!- grito alguien desde adentro del establecimiento y volteo a ver.

-Ah,…hola- dijo algo distraído el chico.

- ¡Que cara tienes!- exclamo el cuarentón cocinero moreno que tenia enfrente

- Si,… necesito uno de tus caldos- dijo el chico y trato de sonreír mientras el otro lo jalo al lugar.

José se sentó en la barra mientras el hombre comenzaba a partir la carne, no podía reanimarse del todo, su corazón estaba oprimido pensando en que hacer ahora.

No era que jamás hubiera salido con alguien, muchas chicas le solían hacer caso en sus mejores años de revolucionario, pero, para el era diferente Ivan. Eso le hacia pensar en que no sabia realmente nada del amor.

-¿Y ´ora que te paso?- le pregunto el hombre

José solo levanto desganado la vista y observo que tenia el caldo ya delante de el. Sin decir más, le puso sus condimentos preferidos y comenzó a soplarle con torpeza.

-No me engañas, se que te pasa algo compa´,… ¿es por el dólar?- dijo el otro pero José no respondió, solo suspiro.

- no exactamente- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro - anoche tuve una gran celebración -

-tons, ¿Qué no deberías estar feliz? ¿No te dejo un buen sabor de boca?- pregunto el otro, refiriéndose a que abría tomado demasiado.

-si, supongo que si- dio un poco más feliz, recordando el rico sabor a vodka mientras miraba su caldo- a veces puedo ser un depresivo de lo peor-

-jeje, eso nos pasa a todos alguna vez, mas tu con todos los problemas que tienes…- comenzó el otro pero vio como una nube negra comenzaba a aparecer en la cabeza del pobre muchacho

-p,..Pero ¡no pierdas el entusiasmo José!,…ya veras que las cosas mejoraran- trato de reanimarlo.

El hombre le sonrío y volvió a sus guisados mientras prendía la radio esperando así levantarle el ánimo a José.

José apenas y le prestaba atención mientras comía lentamente, el ardor era algo incomodo, pensó en que fue una mala idea haberle puesto limón.

Comenzó a pensar en lo desilusionado que se sentía al haber declarado su cariño en tales condiciones, para Rusia, el hubiera preferido algo mas romántico que estar asta atrás de borracho. Soltó otro suspiro tratando de consolarse, por lo menos el otro parecía corresponderle y ese pensamiento lo hacia sentir mejor.

Después de un largo, muy largo rato miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía su prima no aparecía he hizo surgir un mal presentimiento en su ser.

Miro el caldo y decidió que tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Así que rezo un credo y se tomo todo el caldo que quedaba lo más rápido que pudo aunque la herida le doliera un infierno.

Salió corriendo apenas deteniéndose a pagar y hecho a correr hacia su casa.

El raro comportamiento de la chica y el hecho de que tardara tanto en llegar le hacia temer lo peor.

No sabía que había pasado la noche anterior al caer dormido y el tan solo pensar en que fuera a llamarle al _rubio cuatro ojos_ le daba las fuerzas para superar su cruda y correr.

.

.

Pero al llegar y no encontrar a nadie, sus temores se desvanecieron cayendo así de rodillas exhausto en el piso, pero noto que a su lado un foquito rojo brillaba.

Sus miedos volverían al ver el identificador, se acerco y reviso las llamadas temeroso, comprobando lo obvio. Todas eran de Alfred.

Para el era obvio el juego del otro, queriendo saber que fue de el después de que le abandono con todo el trabajo. Se horrorizo al pensar en verle en su casa en aquellos momentos, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad y no la tendría si el aparecía. Así que cerró la puerta con cerrojo y fue a su cuarto mientras soltaba maldiciones al susodicho.

.

.

.

Leona bebía una infusión, no tenia estomago para el café ni una cerveza.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que debía hacer mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la frustración.

_Debería__ acabar con todo esto y llamar a Alfred, así Braginsky jamás se te acercaría, pero se que,….._- su mano se alejó y volvió a su bebida-_ no,.. Ahora me doy cuenta,.. Que seria injusto no dejarte experimentar el amor,…cuando asta yo lo he hecho._

Leona miro su infusión y recordó aquellos días en los que un amor llego a su corazón y aunque persistía una llamita, las cosas habían cambiado y aquello solo podía quedar cono un recuerdo de blanca y pura juventud.

Por eso, seria hipócrita no darle la oportunidad a su primo de amar a alguien, pero el ruso, era otra historia. Leona temía que se tratara de algún plan para vengarse de su vecino, y que al final, destrozaran su órgano más fuerte pero el más débil y difícil de curar, su corazón.

Leona recordó que en algún lugar leyó lo que era un amor platónico._Era un amor__ idealizado, honesto y puro._

Ella recordaba el primer amor platónico de José.

Siendo solo un joven, todavía bajo la protección de España, se enamoro de alguien ya mayor entonces.

Aquel sentimiento, había nacido de la misma forma, de la admiración.

Ahora, solo persistía como un vago recuerdo, un agridulce primer amor, un amor meramente platónico e infantil.

De nuevo estaba por caer en el mismo abismo, otro amor imposible tocaba a su puerta, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, por que parecía ser correspondido.

_Si es Braginsky a quien José quiere,… no__ le haré daño, pero eso no significa que no peleare-_ Concluyo la chica y se levanto. Tomo lo ultimo de la bebida y dijo mentalmente- _Tarde o temprano descubriré tus verdaderas intenciones Iván Braginsky_ – Así hecho a andar hacia su casa. –_y por tu bien espero que sean buenas-._

.

.

.

Por su parte, José yacía sentado en su cama, no tenia ganas de tocar su guitarra, ni de tocar los papeles de su trabajo pendiente, _aunque de eso nunca tenia ganas_, ni de llamar a nadie. Había pensado en la posibilidad de llamar a Antonio, pero respues recordó que era Rusia de quien estaba hablando y de inmediato al imaginar su rostro entendió que no debía.

Apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Sabia que debía llamarle al ruso lo mas pronto posible, pero todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de tener la posibilidad de ser correspondido, era algo raro, su corazón dolía, pero estaba feliz. Comenzó así a recordar cuando entendió lo que sentía por el ruso mucho tiempo atrás, era uno de sus mayores secretos.

Para José, Ivan era un ídolo inalcanzable, desde el día en que lo miro por primera vez y quedo prendado de alguna manera de el. Le parecía simplemente majestuoso, la figura de la experiencia, osado y con una atmosfera misteriosa detrás de su irresistible sonrisa.

Pero quizás fue asta que lo vio encarársele a Alfred que su corazón había sido envenenado por cupido, no era que odiara a su vecino, pero tampoco lo iba a estar alabando, si fuera por el, hubiera preferido estar junto aquel ancestral y legendaria nación. El tan solo pensar en que derrotara el al vanidoso y prepotente país que tanto le molestaba, le hacia latir aun mas fuerte el corazón, pero ya no por su simple admiración.

Desde entonces le era simplemente imposible despegar la vista de su figura cuando lo veía pasar. Más Siempre que el _cuatro ojos_ le sorprendía, de inmediato se aseguraba de distraerlo, solo para que apartara la vista.

El sabia perfectamente el tipo de relación entre este y su vecino, así que, en se dio cuenta de lo imposible que era liberar aquel sentimiento, decidió tomar acciones inmediatas.

Aquel día tomo toda la vodka que pudo y sepulto lo mas hondo que pudo en su ser las esperanzas de estar al lado del otro, lloro toda la noche, asta que sus ojos no dieron mas y finalmente se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, se sintió un poco mejor de haber podido sacar aquella emoción aunque fuera en secreto.

Decidió que, no había nada de malo en mirarle, tampoco en admirarle, mucho menos en sonreírle cuando lo viera y hablar con el. Total, era un mero amor platónico, por algo tiene nombre diferente a otros, por que jamás seria correspondido, jamás seria dicho a aquella persona, jamás seria liberado. Como un ave presa en una jaula, solo para ser admirada, jamás liberada, así seria aquel sentimiento.

Solía esforzarse por levantarse temprano, aunque no siempre lo logrará y así poder tomar el mismo ascensor que el, aun sabiendo que no conseguiría colarse en su corazón, aun sabiendo que su amor era un mero sueño que su almohada guardaba recelosamente, aun sabiendo todas esas cosas, imaginaba que con la mera existencia del ruso le bastaba, era un gran regalo que la vida le había dado y estaba agradecido por ello.

Pero solo hasta la otra noche.

Ahora ansiaba ser querido por el otro.

Deseaba abrasarle y asegurarle así que jamás le dejaría, que seria capas de vivir en la nieve a su lado si el se lo pidiera, ya que solo le bastaba una mirada para que un extraño fuego surgiera en su interior y calentara asta la medula su ser jamás sentiría frío.

Deseaba también que lo tomara en brazos el otro y así poder sentir ese magnifico y apacible frio que lo rodeaba, oler aquel delicioso aroma a vodka, poderse quedar al lado de la persona que despedía sabiduría y fuerza ancestral.

También deseaba que algún día, juntos, le dieran su merecido a su molesto vecino, y así darle un giro a las cosas.

.

Pero se sentía miserable ya que ni siquiera tenía el coraje para tomar el teléfono y llamarlo. Mas el tan solo pensar en oír su voz hacia que su corazón doliera de tanta felicidad comprimida.

.

.

Oyó de pronto como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría y le recorrió un escalofrió la espalda.

-Ya llegue José ~- grito su prima y se tenso mas.

- Baja,… José,.. Traje algo para tu cruda~- dijo ella.

No supo como, pero pronto ambos se encontraban en la cocina, frente a frente y con una cerveza para la curda, al menos para SU cruda, no sabia por que el repentino deseo de beber de su prima.

El reloj de gallina en la pared era el único sonido en la habitación.

- así que,… ayer saliste a beber con Rusia-san-comento mientras abría su bebida la chica.

-S,..Si,… fuimos a beber,… tú sabes, por el día del compadre y esas cosas de hombres- respondió José un poco nervioso.

Un momento de silencio reino mientras tomaban un poco de sus bebidas.

Te gusta Rusia-san ¿verdad?- rompió el silencio de pronto la chica.

José se sobresalto y comenzó a toser la bebida con la que ya se estaba ahogando, pero Leona solo tomo más de su bebida sin prestarle atención.

- En verdad nunca creí que fueras capas de invitarlo a salir- dijo ella.

_-Y, ¿yo?,……. ¿salir con Rusia-san?_ Pensó totalmente avergonzado José- N,..No,.. *cof*, nada de *cof*eso- dijo dándose golpecitos en el pecho- Solo fuimos a tomar algo,.. Nada más- negó

- Perdóname pero asta donde se eso es una cita- insistió ella

-¡Pero que no!, ¡fue por el día del compadre!- respondió José.

- El te gusta ¿no?, y le invitaste a tomar algo solo contigo, sin terceros involucrados, lo veas como lo veas, es una cita José- prosiguió ella, conocía a José de los pies a la cabeza, sabia como expresarle sus sentimientos de manera que también lo hiciera hablar

-¡Que no!- negó el - ¿A que horas dije yo que me gustaba el?-

-O sea,..¿Que no te gusta?- dijo Leona inmutable y tomo otro poco.

Los colores se le fueron a la cara a José y se revolvió el pelo de la frustración.

-Y,..Yo jamás dije tal cosa,.. Sabes que le admiro y eso, nada mas- dijo José tratando de evadir las cosas, pero sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder delatándolo.

-Pero te gusta, estas rojo y nervioso- le recalco ella y José solo se cubrió la cara con la mano – Eres un libro abierto para mi primo- sonrió.

José se dio cuenta de que era imposible seguir ocultando lo obvio, pero temía la reacción de la chica.

Ella suspiro y le miró.

-Y ahora,.. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?, por tus reacciones y la forma en la que estaban anoche asumo que algo hiciste que no me quieres contar (_¿lo besaste? ¿Te beso? ¿Te toco el trasero?)_- dijo Leona.

-Y,..Yo,..No es,..Nada de eso- murmuro José.

Leona puso una expresión triste que José miro sin entender.

-¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos José?,… Desde que tengo uso de razón ¿no?- comenzó con un tono triste ella-pero ni siquiera me tienes confianza, a mi, tu prima, prácticamente hermana se sangre- prosiguió mientras el dolor apresaba el corazón del muchacho.

-¿No soy tu familia?, ¿acaso crees que te traicionare y te abandonare solo por lo que sientes? (_aunque me caiga de la punta del hígado ese sujeto)_- decía Leona mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Y.,…yo- tartamudeo José, sentía que había vuelto a meter la pata otra vez.

Leona acerco su mano a la de él y la dejo encima.

-Tu me tuviste paciencia a mi y ahora es mi turno- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y le sonreía- Así que, deja de guardártelo todo (_escupe de una vez)_, no seas egoísta y déjate ayudar (_quiero saber todo lo que hagas con el),_ ¿de acuerdo? (_no dejaré que ese depravado te toque)-_

José parpadeo y se dio cuenta de que su prima era una de sus más grandes debilidades.

Sabía como sacarle la sopa muy a su pesar. Pero también a su beneficio ¿Quién mejor para hablar que tu propia familia?

-Y,..Yo- tartamudeo el chico- me le declare-

Leona suspiro- Bueno, creo que ya entendí por donde va la cosa (_se besaron, bueno, pero solo fue eso ¿¡verdad?!)-_

José volteo la cabeza sonrojado- Y ahora no se que hacer-

Leona se encontró en una encrucijada, podía destruir las esperanzas de su primo, o podía ayudarle. Lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta de que, a mucho su pesar, lo quería demasiado para verlo sufrir, su primo seguía siendo una de sus fuertes debilidades.

-¿no es obvio?- dijo ella y José la miro- si te corresponde,..

-pero es que,… ¡mi confesión fue en una borrachera!, ¿te das cuenta?- le interrumpió José.

Leona solo soltó un suspiro mas, José se la ponía difícil- entonces, pídele una "cita de verdad" y confiésale de nuevo tus sentimientos-

Los colores se le fueron al rostro en tan solo pensar en aquello. Si ni siquiera podía llamarle por teléfono ¿Cómo iba a pedirle semejante cosa?

-¿O piensas retractarte?- agrego ella.

José se toco la herida y comenzó a pensar en eso, realmente creía ser un idiota, se reprocho a si mismo su comportamiento y decidió que debía tomar coraje. Así que se levanto decidido y fue hasta el teléfono, levanto el auricular y,…. Se quedo pasmado.

Leona se recargo en el maro de la puerta y lo miro.

-¿No que le ibas a llamar?, el numero esta en el directorio, ahí mismo- dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo mas comprensiva posible.

Por el bien de su primo tenia que aguantar, odiaba verle así, tan anonadado, perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos por la otra nación, pero ella lo protegería, lo guiaría lo mejor posible, así tuviera que tomar un buen antiácidos y una terapia después.

José se volteo algo avergonzado hacia Leona y dijo -¿A dónde debería decirle que iremos?-

Y así, el alma de Leona cayo al piso.

.

.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, otra persona también pensaba en que debía hacer.

Descansando en un sillón, con una botella de vodka medio vacía en el piso, una de las mas grandes naciones del mundo, descansaba mientras pensaba en aquel muchachito de piel canela que había pronunciado aquellas palabras de amor sinceras, delicadas y humildes para el.

Se preguntaba desde hace cuanto que se encontrarían guardadas en su corazón. Sabia que el era de los pocos que no le temía, jamás entendió por que, pero así era el hecho. Siempre que se lo encontraba por alguna razón, el otro le sonreía y le saludaba como a cualquier otro, con una sonrisa, la cual, jamás comprendió tampoco por que le gustaba tanto.

Al principio eso le bastaba, sobre todo por que hacia enojar al prepotente Alfred.

Pero ahora, era más que obvio que sus deseos ya habían notablemente evolucionado.

Quizás por el hecho de que ahora sabia que había alguien en el mundo, en el gran planeta tierra, que siempre lo miro desde lejos, lo quiso en secreto y poso su mirada con cariño por años en completo silencio. Esperando que de alguna forma, el otro le mirase también.

No importaba cuanta vodka tomara, ya no le bastaba, tampoco la comida sabía igual, ni el aire tenia el mismo olor y el calor que su abrigo le brindaba tampoco le bastaba más.

Tanto su mente como su cuerpo, en especial su cuerpo, recordaban al moreno.

El suave calor de su cuerpo, emanando directamente de su alma, era superior al que cualquier simple abrigo le pudiera dar. Su delicado y casi imperceptible pero terriblemente seductor olor a suave y dulce maíz, hacían que cualquier otra esencia perdiera sentido. El picante y alcohólico sabor de su boca dejaba a cualquier otro alimento simplemente insípido.

Miro su mano cubierta por el guante, realmente hace mucho tiempo que no sentía un calor semejante en su corazón, pero aquel muchachito, con su intoxicante y exótica esencia había despertado una pequeña llamita con la sola caricia de sus labios.

Se pregunto entones, que despertaría si tuviera la oportunidad de tocar cada parte de su ser.

Deseaba, no, necesitaba sentir su calor de nuevo, aspirar ese intoxicante aroma, deleitarse con sus expresiones y el delicioso sabor de su boca.

Sin más, en su interior nacieron los más posesivos y fogosos deseos.

Deseaba apresarlo entre sus brazos para sentir su calor y no soltarlo aunque suplicara, aunque le rogara, no lo haría.

Deseaba tomar su rostro entre sus frías manos y unir de nuevo sus labios, aprisionarlos para poder degustar de nuevo su alcohólico y picante sabor, asta que le robara todo el aliento.

Deseaba aspirar mas del delicado aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo para así grabarlo mas en su mente y asegurarse que jamás se borraría, aunque tuviera que quitarle cada prenda de ropa, una por una por completo para lograr su cometido, no le importaba.

Deseaba experimentar más de la suave piel que se escondía debajo de sus algo gastadas pero hermosas prendas aunque tuviera que desgarrarlas con sus propios dientes.

Deseaba poseerlo, fundirlo con el, por lo menos una vez y así capturarlo para siempre.

A causa de estos deseos, ahora, sin remedio, sin esperanza de resistir, no podía dormir sin soñar con aquel tortuoso deseo que tenia de despertar al lado del otro y verle envuelto entre sus blancas sabanas, solo dejando ver su hermosa espalda color canela a la vista, con sus marcas de posesión adornándole el cuello para que Alfred, supiera de una ves por todas que aquella nación jamás volvería a estar en su sombra, lo había perdido, no le merecía y ahora _el seria uno con el._

Pero todavía temía arriesgarse, algo en su interior quería protegerle de la posibilidad de volver a ser herido, aunque pareciese poco probable, siempre existía ese peligro.

Pero,……

_-entonces Iván*hic* san,....a*hic* ¿aceptas el cariño de este pobre país que no tiene ni oro ni poder que ofrecerte?,.*hic*,..¿Aceptas mi cariño que es lo único que puedo darte por el *hic*, momento?-_

Aquellas tibias manos que tocaron sus mejillas se habían quedado marcadas en su pálida piel junto con aquella confesión, tan inocente, tan sincera y hermosa……

Merecía una oportunidad.

.

.

Leona estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su primo y darle una buena tunda con la vaga esperanza de que así despertaran algunas neuronas, o comenzar a preparase un te de tila o manzanilla, ya le daba igual.

-No se que tipo de cosas se hacen hoy en día en las citas, ¿tu eres una chica no?,…. ¿las chicas saben de cosas románticas no?- Siguió José

Leona suspiro, José era un amante a la antigua, si no le guiaba correctamente terminaría yendo asta la casa del otro y le daría serenata. (_Sobre mi frio cadáver)_.

-Si,..Si se algunas cosas,…q,… ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- contesto ella.

José colgó el teléfono y lo pensó un segundo.

-P,..Pues,… ¿Qué debería proponerle hacer en nuestra primera cita?- pregunto tímido, le daba vergüenza tener que pedir esa clase de consejos.

Leona pensó un momento en la peor opción posible, luego en la mejor y después de que una batalla entre sus intereses se diera lugar en su mente, por fin respondió.

-Es bien sabido que para llegar al corazón de un hombre se empieza por su estomago, no creo que el sea la excepción- concluyo su prima.

Eso pareció animar más a José y levanto de nuevo el teléfono, pero de nuevo se detuvo.

-Ahora que José,….- dijo su prima mientras contaba mentalmente del uno al veinte.

-Es,… ¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto el otro y Leona intento clamarse, tenia que ser fuerte y seguir ayudándole, era _su querido primo_ después de todo.

-¿Picnic significa algo para ti?- respondió y José volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

Esta vez incluso busco en su directorio y encontró con facilidad el numero, así que comenzó a marcar.

Leona decidió relajarse un poco y fue por su cerveza a la cocina, cuando volvió, José seguía pegado al teléfono.

Pero justo cuando comenzó la llamada,….colgó el teléfono.

Leona no entendió nada y le pregunto el por que, pero el solo corrió asta la gaveta de alcohol y saco un tequila.

Leona dejo la cerveza sobre la mesa y corrió a tiempo para alcanzar a taclearle y así tirarle al piso.

Le aplico una llave de lucha que aprendió hace algún tiempo para impedir que tocase la botella que había caído a su lado.

-¡Tienes que estar sobrio _mierda_!- le regaño la chica

-Nunca dije que me iba a _empedar_- se defendió el- además, necesito darme algo de valor,..Es muy difícil para mí este tipo de cosas, solo quiero un trago-

Leona solo lo apretó mas- si eres _tan macho_ como dices ser, entonces _ten los pantalones _para llamarle- le regaño

-¿No me puedo tomar una sola antes?- se quejo José

-¡Que no!- le regaño ella.

José solo suspiro.

-_Se hombre_ y escoge,..¿Tu tequila o _tu _Rusia-san?- pregunto Leona.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron el espinazo de José.

_-¿Tequila o Vodka?- _pensó horrorizado el pobre muchacho.

-¿No puedo tener los dos?- preguntó José

-No- le respondió ella.

De pronto vino le vino a José una visión, la cara del ruso sonriéndole mientras le agradecía la deliciosa comida y sus temores desaparecieron.

-Vodka- susurro José y su prima lo mira sin entender.

-¡Dije que vodka _chingada madre!_, ¡vodka! ¡Vodka! ¡Amo el tequila pero _quiero vodka_!- grito a todo pulmón mientras se retorcía- ¡He estado esperando demasiado y no me retractaré!-

Leona quedo en blanco y no tuvo otra opción que soltarle mientras caía a un lado sin fuerzas.

En realidad no era así de violenta todo el tiempo, pero el tan solo pensar en su primo con el ruso hacia que la sangre le hirviera. Su primo era su primo, cuando se proponía algo, de verdad lo lograba. Era lo que mas temía, por que entones, si el ruso no tenia buenas intenciones, José estaría hiendo directo a su trampa.

José tomo el teléfono de nuevo, pero esta vez fue ella quien lo colgó.

-quiero que sepas algo José- le dijo seria mientras le miraba

-el no me cae bien y no apruebo esto del todo (_nada)_ - confeso roja, no quería que su primo se decepcionara de ella, por que le prometió siempre apoyarle y parecía estarse retractando.

José la miro sin entender, pero finalmente dejo el teléfono y mientras la tomaba de las manos le dijo- esta bien, se que es raro, pero gracias por escuchar y entender mis sentimientos (_y por las chelas)_, confía un poco mas en mi también, se lo que hago, (_ya estoy grandecito ¿sabes?) _te prometo que nunca estará enfrente de ti en _mi lista (deja esos celos de una buena vez)_-

Leona solo pudo ponerse la mano en la cara de la vergüenza, tenía ganas de llorar, su primo la conocía demasiado bien.

-P,..Pero- dijo ella- No es eso,.. Es,.. Que-

Decidió mirarle de frente- No me da de fiar,… el es,… Rusia,… ¿no recuerdas todos esos días viviendo con miedo por su asunto con Alf? ,…. ¿No lo entiendes?, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en que no es un plan para aniquilarlo a el?-

José bajo un poco la vista- entiendo tus miedos,.. Pero,… esto es como un sueño para mi,… quiero,… quiero ver que pasa- confesó

Leona solo soltó otro suspiro.

-Eres un tonto enamorado,… así que no importa lo que diga yo ¿verdad? (_no me rendiré y lo sabes, ganaste este round pero no la guerra) _– sonrío tristemente ella.

-Lo siento,… pero de verdad me gusta (_y no ahí nada que puedas hacer al respecto)_- se disculpo el mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Leona solo abrió el directorio y le mostro el numero.

-Pero te advierto que eso no significa que lo apruebe y si te lastima…. Bueno, digamos que no seré _diplomática (Le parto su mandarina en gajos)._

-Esta bien, no esperaba que lo fueras, pero gracias de todas formas (_No tienes que ser tan sobre protectora todo el tiempo, enojona)_- confeso el.

Leona tuvo que contenerse para no seguir haciendo corajes que después le dañarían el hígado y por que por alguna razón, no quería avergonzar a su primo frente al ruso. (_Necesito un trago, maldito corazón de pollo)._

.

.

Rusia se encontraba arreglando algunos papeles, ya que sabía que no podía seguir evitándolo más cuando el teléfono sonó.

No esperaba la llamada de nadie, pero cuando le informaron que era México quien le llamaba pudo adivinar de cual de los dos se trataba.

Levanto el teléfono y oyó una temblorosa voz que le saludaba.

-José- kun, no esperaba tu llamada- mintió.

-B_,..Bueno Rusia-san,… llamo para ver,..S, .si estabas libre pronto,…o,..Si eso-_ dijo José.

Rusia miro su agenda y puso la goma de borrar delante de lo que estaba escrito en una fecha.

_-_¿Por qué José- kun?- pregunto

El otro pareció dudar un momento y después hablo- Y_,..Yo quería saber,..S, .si,..¿Te gustaría venir a pasear conmigo?, hace un clima bonito y,…-_su voz casi se apagó-_ Tengo ganas de verte-_

El ruso sonrió al pensar en la expresión del otro en aquel momento.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verte José- kun- dijo y pareció oír como la respiración del otro se agitaba- Nos veremos en dos días-

-D_, .De acuerdo,.. Entonces,…v,..Ven con el estomago vacio,… ¡te llevaré de día de campo!-_ dijo José decidió.

-Ya quiero probar la comida de José- kun- contesto y pensó en la reacción del otro

-SS_, .Si,.. Entonces,.. Te veré,..En dos días-_concluyo José.

-Si…. estaré puntual a las 10 para mi cita con José-kun- dijo Rusia y el pobre mexicano del otro lado de a línea estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¿O no es una cita?- pregunto Rusia

-S_… ¡Si!-_exclamo José.

-Que bien, entonces asta entonces José-kun- dijo Ivan.

-C_, Cuídate Rusia-san ¡asta entonces!- _dicho esto colgó.

Rusia sonrió al pensar en que tendría todo el día para estar con el moreno.

_-José-Kun, serás uno conmigo ¿verdad?-_ pensó Rusia _-por que todavía no existe barrera en el mundo que no pueda yo romper,……. por tenerte José-Kun-_

_._

_._

En alguna parte de la casa de Alfred, este sintió un escalofrió.

-creo que saldré al _patio trasero_ un momento-

……..

_Patio trasero de USA:_ así le suelen llamar a México a veces.

Alf: Apodo para Alfred =D

El caldo picante sirve para las crudas.

Ahora si dicen muchas palabrotas,… pero,.. Bueno, Leona podrá ser una dama pero tiene luego una boca,… y si,… ella debía saber algún tipo de pelea o defensa persona, siendo guapa, soltera XD.

Espero no haya quedado demasiado marimacha, ella solo quiere lo mejor para su primo ó-o.

¿Quién fue al amor platónico del pequeño José?, se los dejo a su imaginación.

¿Quién fue el primer amor de Leona?, se los dejo a su imaginación por el momento.

Como siempre acepto rewies , botas voladoras, tamales dulce o tortas que desafíen la gravedad.

Gracias por leer mi humilde escrito u-u.


	5. Mi timida ilusión

Notas: Hola, aquí reportándome, no estoy muerta.

La verdad la he pasado mal, mi lap top tuvo un virus y perdí muchas cosas, entre ellas mis escritos, me sentí terrible por que son cosas que jamás publique o deje abandonadas y me arrepiento, pero bueno, que se le va hacer.

Como no tenia computadora me quede también sin Internet y no tengo tanto para cafés Internet, aparte de que no me salía nada decente para este capitulo, la verdad es que pude salvar el siguiente, donde ya abra "acción" (será la primera vez que escriba algo así uwu.

Sin mas, les traigo este capitulo y un extra que era del 14 un poco emo, pero espero que guste. Gracias por su apoyo a mi humilde escrito.

Disclaimer: Solo José me pertenece, Estados Unidos (don cuatro ojos) es de su respectivo autor y este escrito es de una fan para fans.

Advertencias: USAxMex (¿?), algo depresivo y un USA algo posesivo.

* * *

_El amor más fuerte y más puro no es el que surge desde la impresión, sino el que desciende desde la admiración._

– _Santa Catalana de Siena._

.

.

.

.

José se volteo hacia Leona y le abraso fuertemente casi tirandole.

-¡gracias! , ¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!- mientras lloraba de felicidad sin dejarla respirar mucho.

-ni,.. Ni lo menciones- le respondió ella mientras lograba soltarse –_al menos,….el es feliz ¿no?-_ pensó.

-pero,… ahora la bronca es que cocinar- se quejo revolviéndose el pelo el chico- se me antojan unas carnitas,.. Pero no se…., también tamales ¡si son de flan mejor!- se volteo y la miro- ¿crees que le gusten mas los de dulce o los de chile?-

Un silencio inundo el ambiente.

José se revolvió el pelo frustrado- ¡argggg! ¡No tengo cabeza para estas cosas del romance moderno!-

Leona suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cara-...y,..Yo,..Me encargare de eso (_te ayudaré aunque me duela)_-

- ¿¡de verdad?!, gracias al cielo eres mujer y tu si sabes de esto- le dijo agradeció.

-_– a quien engaño,… odio esta situación-_ concluyo la chica.

.

.

Un día antes del gran evento, Leona salio de compras y al volver, vio que su primo removía como loco el librero de la sala.

-¿se puede saber que buscas?- le interrogo.

-libros de cocina, de esos que tu tienes- respondió el.

Leona se llevo una mano a la cara mientras contaba asta el 20 y tomando a su primo de la orilla del a camisa lo arrastro asta unas revistas de cocina.

Después de que el chico se pusiera a hojearlas, Leona avanzó hacia la puerta.

-bueno, iré a tomar un café con unas amigas, ahí están las cosas, nos vemos-

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, el se avanzo sobre ella y le mostró una pagina.

-¿me ayudas a hacer galletas?-

Leona volvió a tener otro conflicto de intereses y José se dio cuenta de que debería recurrir a sus últimos recursos.

-por favor,… se que nos soy muy bueno en estas cosas y eres la única persona a la que puedo recurrir (además tu fuiste la de la idea_) _- le suplico inocentemente.

La chica intento desviar la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, sabio que decía la verdad Así, ambos comenzaron la elaboración de la masa. Después, mientras el chico buscaba entre sus moldes, encontró una nochebuena.

- pero no tenemos colorante rojo- se quejo Leona.

-Escuche que a Rusia-san le gustaban los girasoles, así que les pondré amarillo y algo de café – dijo el mientras cortaba animoso.

-definitivamente tienes creatividad para resolver los problemas primo (_cuando quieres)_- dijo ella

Cuando las galletas fueron terminadas, comenzaron con lo demás.

Al poco rato el sonido del timbre comenzó a retumbar en la casa y Leona se apresuro a abrir ya que quien estuviera tocando era insistente.

-¡hello!- exclamo el rubio _cuatro ojos_ con su entusiasmo de siempre sorprendiendo a la chica que cayo al piso de sentón.

-¿¡ Josh?!- le pregunto Alfred a la chica que señalo la cocina por inercia.

-Leona~,… ¿Quién es?- se oyó decir a José desde esta.

De pronto solo un grito cuando el rubio entro a la cocina gritando su nombre y un montón de cosas que no entendía mientras se lanzaba hacia el.

-¡Alfred! ¡Dios mío que traigo un cuchillo en las manos!- se quejo José

-¡Josh! ¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis llamadas? ¡Leona me dijo que regresaste tarde! – decía enérgico Alfred.

-¡Alfred _cállate el hocico_! ¿Qué _chingados_ haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar trabajando o molestando a alguna otra pobre nación?- le regaño José mientras se alejaba, pero el rubio insistió en saber todos los detalles.

-¡¿y a ti que _chingados _ te importa?!, ¡tu te largaste y me dejaste ordenando tus malditos papeles!- Se quejo el moreno.

- Pero ¿acaso No querías que te diera _trabajos de medio tiempo_?- le contestó el rubio mientras le palmeaba la espalda y el moreno maldijo internamente su mala suerte monetaria.

-¿solo viniste a molestar (_o me vas a hacer lavarte la ropa también)_?- pregunto José apesadumbrado. –_Algún día pagaré todas mis deudas y seré feliz__-_ pensó.

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste si el gran héroe ha venido a visitarte? - Dijo Alfred.

-¿estoy ocupado sabes? (_así que esfúmate)_- agrego José señalándole la tabla de picar con las zanahorias.

- pues estas de suerte, por que hoy no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Alfred mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba en una silla.

-_¡genial! ,…. El mundo en crisis y el "Héroe" solo quiere venirme a molestar-_ pensó el moreno.

- ¡te ayudaré ha hacer esta comida!- anuncio el rubio de pronto.

El moreno le miro desafiante y estuvo a punto de comenzar una pelea, pero su prima, que ya se había percatado de a donde iba la cosa, se interpuso entre ambos y le dio al rubio una zanahoria.

-toda la ayuda es bienvenida- dijo y piso el pie a su primo para que se callara. –_Diplomacia meco, diplomacia-_

Alfred la tomo mientras observaba como el otro desviaba la mirada y comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto.

Leona trato de hacerle la platica queriendo distraerle de su primo, pero realmente poco le importaba, su intención estaba en el moreno que trataba de ignorarlo lo mas posible con la esperanza de que así se fuera, pero la idea de poderlo molestar le encantaba.

Pronto se les termino la mayonesa y Leona salio por más a pesar de la insistencia de su primo, cosa que al rubio le fascino.

Alfred se arrimo un poco hacia el muchacho que seguía concentrado en su cocina, lo cual le molesto y el rubio comenzó a tararear "la cucaracha" como dios le había dado a entender para provocarle, pero pareció no funcionar. Así que se acerco para molestare mas y pudo notar como arrugaba la orilla de su labio, eso solo podía significar algo, estaba molesto, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

Entonces noto algo en su boca, se acerco un poco mas, otro poco, ¿acaso era una herida?. Pero no pudo seguir observando por que le muchacho puso su brazo para contenderle el paso.

-¿as oído del espacio personal?- se quejo José.

-mira quien habla, señor "mi perro se como mi visa"- dijo el rubio y esquivando al moreno le revolvió el pelo – hoy estamos de malas, ¿comimos mucho chile?, jeje- bromeo.

José se soltó y fue al bote de basura a limpiar su tabla sin decirle una palabra.

Alfred soltó un suspiro, hoy la tenia difícil. Entonces algo llamo su atención, unas galletas. José volteo y vio al otro acercarse a estas, así que salio corriendo como loco para taclearlo, llevándose con ellos algunas piezas.

-¡deja eso! ¡No es para ti!- se quejo mientras trataba de evitar que tocara una galleta en el piso.

- ¡son muchas! , una no importa, jaja- respondió el rubio mientras mantenía a raya al otro y sonreía. Era muy divertido verle enojado.

Después de mucho forcejeo, Alfred logro apartar a José de un empujón - no seas infantil y comparte-

José se sintió impotente y se mordió el labio, lo cual no fue buena idea por que la herida todavía no sanaba del todo. –_Eres solo un abusivo Alfred__ -_ maldijo internamente. Miro como el rubio le daba un mordisco a la galleta.

-¡vaya!, ¡no sabia que podías cocinar así!,.. La próxima vez ~-

Sin pensarlo mucho, José se lanzo y tacleo al rubio-¡he dicho que no! (¡_No sus galletas!)_- vocifero.

La galleta cayo la piso al mismo tiempo que los dos. José quedo por unos instantes sobre el cuerpo del rubio, jamás pensó en llegar a tal extremo, pero de alguna forma, no se arrepentía.

Un momento de silencio reino mientras Alfred trataba de ver el rostro ajeno, pero José rápidamente se levanto y en silencio comenzó a recoger las que quedaba del piso.

Alfred se sentó en el piso indignado, no entendía por que se hubiese molestado tanto por una simple golosina. Ni modo, tendría que implementar otras tácticas.

Se acerco al moreno por detrás mientras el mechón del mexicano comenzaba a moverse y apoyando un brazo en la pared acerco su rostro a su cuello para poder respirar sobre este. El mechón de mexicano se estiro de pronto y este volteo sobresaltado, trato de apartarlo con el brazo pero Alfred lo agarro y lo tumbo en el piso.

-¡déjame en paz!- le regaño José, pero el rubio divertido sonrío.

-te curare de ese mal humor- dijo inmovilizando al moreno- ¡ya se!, ¿qué te parecen las cosquillas?-

El moreno se sobresalto ante la idea y trato con todas sus fuerzas de librarse cosa que divirtió más al rubio. Agarro con una mano retuvo las muñecas del moreno y con la otra tomo su rostro.

-¿por qué ya no sonríes conmigo?- le pregunto Alfred- vamos, sonríe _man_- le miro a los ojos divertidísimo.

-¡eres un fastidio Alfred!- le grito el mexicano, que difícil era librarse de su vecino.

Alfred sonrío, le había hecho enojar y mucho, era divertido molestarle.

Pero de pronto su sonrisa se borro cuando noto algo en el labio del moreno, una herida a medio sanar.

-¿qué te paso ahí?- le dijo serio.

José se quedo en blanco sin saber que hacer o decir, sabia que era casi imposible ocultarle las cosas a Estados Unidos y más siendo su vecino. Por su parte Alfred comenzó a inquietarse debido a su silencio.

-¿fue algún otro país verdad?, ¿fue esa noche verdad? – le interrogo nervioso.

-¡no y déjame!, ¡no es ningún asunto tuyo!- evadió el moreno.

-¡es asunto mío!- le regaño Alfred- ¡tu eres mi vecino!, ¡sabes que no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti ~-

-¡solo eres un interesado!, ¡suéltame!- le interrumpió José.

-¡soy el héroe!, ¿Cómo puedo protegerte si no me dejas?- le presionaba Alfred.

-¡no necesito tu protección!- insistió José

-claro que si, sabes que ahí muchos que solo te quieren como aliado por ser mi vecino- dijo crudamente Alfred y el mexicano se quedo en silencio - solo dime el nombre, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, para eso estoy yo, el héroe- un poco chantajista.

El mexicano pensó un momento que decir – como si tu no hubieras hecho cosas peores- y desvío la mirada. El rubio traía puesta la prueba más irrefutable de sus palabras.

- no tienes que entender las decisiones de un héroe Josh- dijo Alfred mientras lo hacia voltear con un brillo en sus ojos- sabes que nadie tiene permitido ponerte un dedo encima y menos para lastimarte - toco la herida con su pulgar, cosa que incomodo al mexicano que seguía cayado.

-OH,…. ¿debería de sumar unos ceros mas a la deuda?- amenazo el rubio.

-no te atreverías- dijo sobresaltado el moreno, pero Alfred solo le miro en silencio, conocía el riesgo de retarle.

José cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de pensar en que hacer o decir, no estaba en condiciones de soportar más deudas, pero no podía permitir que todo se arruinara en ese momento.

El rubio miro la cara de frustración y dolor de moreno, se había pasado, pero el tan solo pensar en que algo le hubiese pasado a sus espaldas le hacia sentir muy inquieto; Mas al mirar su cara de nuevo sintió una sensación amarga y penetrante en su corazón.

Decidió liberar las manos del moreno y en cuanto lo hizo el otro le empujo y se aparto de el. Le miro recoger de nuevo las galletas, en realidad, no quería lastimarle, pero tampoco quería perderle.

La verdad, ser el héroe era algo solitario, no todos saben comprender las acciones de uno. Pero ,..¿Quién sino aquellos dos iban a estar siempre con Estados Unidos?, les gustará o no.

Una ves, el quiso que ellos fueran suyos, ambos, casi asta la locura y no le importo aprovecharse de su entonces vulnerabilidad para lograr su objetivo. Aunque en aquel momento _se hubiera conformado con que Leona se fuera con el_, pero no, _aunque gano la guerra_, no gano realmente todo lo que quería.

Su relación cambio con el paso del tiempo y a pesar de que ellos ya lo habían perdonado, se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una opción, así que decidió usar todos sus recursos, para que no se alejaran.

Sabia que no estaba bien lo que hacia, pero sabia que si les soltaba jamás regresarían. Sabía que les lastimaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque eso tampoco le combino mucho por la molestia que a veces eran, pero,…..jamás permitiría que se alejaran o alguien se los quitara, no, si no podía tenerlos, nadie mas los tendría.

Miro de nuevo al muchacho y pensó en la inquietante idea de que alguien se hubiese fijado en aquel muchacho, por ejemplo, Rusia, que sabia, México del Sur siempre había admirado y,.. A veces creía que algo mas.

_Nadie cuestiona __mis ideas de héroe, por que son laz correctas, nadie puede cuestionarme y menos quitarme lo que reclamo bajo mío, como es el caso de este muchacho._

José miro la galleta medio mordida y sintió un poco de lastima por Alfred, la estaba pasando mal recuperándose de sus problemas y de alguna forma, se preocupaba por el, a su egoísta e insensible manera, pero era una atención al fin del cabo. Se levanto y acomodo las galletas en la charola, después de pensarlo un par de minutos, tomo algunas maldiciendo su corazón de pollo.

Pero en cuanto se volteo, el rubio recargo una mano en la pared y lo arrincono.

-lo dejaré pasar por esta ves, pero,…~- el rubio se detuvo cuando el moreno levanto una galleta frente a su cara.

-¿vas a querer las _malditas_ galletas o no? – dicho eso tomo su otra mano y dejo el resto. El rubio solo parpadeo.

José le esquivo y volvió a la mesa. Jalo un banco para poderse sentar mientras comenzaba a pelar papas. Alfred por su parte sonrío y se le acerco.

-¿para que las papas?- pregunto

-para la torta de papa, tonto- contesto el mexicano.

-¿me das otra galleta?- pregunto Alfred.

El mexicano estuvo a punto de lanzarle la papa a la cara, pero el otro escapo y tomo la bandeja de galletas. Así que corrió tras de el, pero el acelero el paso y dieron vueltas sin sentido alrededor de la mesa.

-¿se puede saber que hacen?- pregunto la chica de pie frente a la cocina.

Ambos pararon y Alfred aprovecho la oportunidad para comerse otra galleta.

-¡ya te di!- le regaño el moreno.

Ella solo suspiro y dijo- Alf,… son para mí- Ambos miraron a la chica.

Leona se sonrojo y continuo- José me llevará de día de campo para compensarme, ya sabes, por que no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo-

El susodicho se comió otra galleta.

- sigue tragando así y no bajaras del _primero lugar_- le regaño el moreno.

Leona lo miro reprochadole- mira quien habla segundo lugar-

José- también es tu culpa- le siseo.

Leona se sonrojo de que dijera esas cosas frente al rubio. Alfred aprovecho la confusión y se comió otro par de golosinas, ganándose otro reproche del moreno.

-por cierto, tu jefe te esta buscando- dijo ella dirigiéndose al rubio.

-pero el teléfono no a sonado- respondió José y ella lo miró desafiante.

- cortaron el teléfono _meco_, desde la mañana, otra ves se te olvido pagarlo a tiempo- le regaño Leona.

Se dirigió a Alfred y le ofreció su chaqueta sin mirarle - m,…me llamo hace poco, mejor te das prisa- El rubio quiso hacer un comentario pero la chica comenzó a empujarle a la puerta rápidamente.

-- asta que consiguió sacar al sujeto y cerro de inmediato con llave.

José se quedo sin palabra alguna mirando la puerta sin poderlo creer.

-perdón, mañana iré a pagar- se disculpo el chico.

Leona soltó un suspiro algo enojada- ¿Cómo pudiste creerte semejante cosa?, eres un _meco_-

José parpadeo sorprendido- o sea,.. Que fue,…. ¿Una mentira?-

Ella solo otro suspiro mientras volteaba a verle- _las cosas que hago por el y su corazón-_ pensó y encontró a su primo con un gran brillo en su mirada.

-¿le mentiste a Estados Unidos por mi?- dijo ilusionado José.

La chica se tapo la cara- no,.. No es del todo mentira,….su agenda se le cayo al entrar de su chaqueta…y… pues vi que tenia una junta y,…-

- o sea,…- la tomo de las manos interrumpiéndola- ¿Espiaste a Estaos Unidos por mi?- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos- debes quererme mucho-

-_¡alguien que me diga como me metí en esta situación!_- maldijo la chica internamente.

.

.

Caminando por la cuadra de la casa, El estadounidense se detuvo y saco de su bolsillo su botín. Tomo una y la devoro de inmediato mientras su mente divagaba más.

_Desde el día en el que me di cuenta de que, los he lastimado tanto que ya no ahí __perdón total, he hecho una elección._

Miró atrás sus pasos y pudo divisar las luces de la casa que acaba de visitar.

_No importa si soy odiado en el __proceso, Jamas permitiré que se alejen, ni tu ni ella Josh, aun si solo puedo usar las cadenas del dinero, algún día, no tendrán mas elección de venir conmigo....por que no existe barrera en el mundo, que pueda oponerse al deseo de un héroe. _

_._

_._

* * *

Sinceramente, pido disculpas a quien esperaba mas de este capitulo, pero el que sigue ya tiene "acción" incluida, veremos como le va a José en su cita.

Realmente no se me da escribir mucho USAxMex, no se por que, pero espero no sea demasiado malo.

La pobre Leona parece estarse resignando, pero ojo que las apariencias engañan.

En fin, como siempre, se reciben tomatazos, zapatazos, tamales de dulce o flan voladores. Gracias por el apoyo y tomarse el tiempo de leer mi escrito, esperare feliz los comentarios.

.

_S__e hubiera conformado con que Leona se fuera con el_= durante la guerra que se tuvo con Estados Unidos, cuando la ciudad de México estaba por ser atacada, le ofreció un trato, si el entregaba prácticamente todo el territorio del norte entre otras cosas, no atacaría la ciudad, obviamente México no acepto.

.

_A__unque gano la guerra_, _no gano realmente todo lo que quería_= Aunque si perdimos, no perdimos todo el territorio, aunque las razones del por que, todavía se ponen en duda.


	6. Omake 1: Un agridulce pensamiento

Notas: Aquí un pequeño (gran) escrito un poco (muy) emo, para todos aquellos que tiene un amor platónico. Inspirado en un fanfic de cubaxcanada (**A Different Kind of Love) **y un RussxLiet (**The Cat's Cradle)** que leí aquí.

Esto debió salir el 14 de febrero igual que otras cosas, pero como ya dije, tuve problemas técnicos fuertes.

Advertencia: preparen pañuelos y antidepresivos, o en su defecto una buena cerveza y su caja de dulces y/o chocolates.

Disclaimer: Solo José me pertenece, Rusia es de su respectivo autor y este escrito es de una fan para fans.

Por favor, para ser más emos (¿y esta que tiene con los emos?), escuchen de Yokune Ruko - Nandito Ako (para que puedan disfrutar de la emotividad). Prometo hacer escritos más felices D8.

.

.

Creo que lo primero que debo hacer es presentarme, mi nombre es José, lo demás es demasiado largo.

Yo soy México, bueno, solo la parte sur, aunque nadie recuerde ese dato.

En si soy una persona alegre (y lo admito, algo bebedora), suelo reírme mucho de mi mismo. Pero la verdad que tengo que reconocer, es que tengo mala suerte, mucha mala suerte.

De normal, eso no me afecta tanto, como dije, ya estoy curtido. Pero de un tiempo para acá, tengo un terrible _mal de amores_, el cual, tengo que admitir, todavía no curo del todo.

De quien estoy enamorado, muy a mi pesar, es de Rusia.

Se que es un hombre, lo se muy bien, pero no por eso han dejado de gustarme las chicas, Brasil es muy guapa, Argentina también y Ucrania ni se diga. Pero, Rusia, simplemente………

La verdad es que no todos me tratan muy bien, pero el siempre fue amable conmigo. Eso me hizo sentir muy bien y por mi parte, a veces, incluso creo que puedo entenderle. No se si estoy loco o solo estúpidamente enamorado la verdad, pero así son las cosas.

Al principio, cuando me di cuenta de comenzaba a sentir algo, lo negué, me parecía que era mas que una traición a la confianza que el me había dado ofreciéndome su amistad. No,… es una mentira, lo que mas me dolió fue cuando entendí que no tenía posibilidades, si, creo que eso fue lo que mas dolió.

En ese entonces, el había comenzado a tener conflictos con mi vecino y lapa personal, Estados unidos. Y me hacia muy feliz que por fin alguien se le pusiera al brinco a ese sujeto.

Fue entonces, cuando me ofreció unirme a el.

Dios, como me dolió, asta creo que puede escuchar como se hacia una grieta en mi corazón.

Si, entonces comprendí lo peor. No soy libre.

Por mi mala suerte con _la lana_, estoy muy endeudado. No tengo mucho dinero, quizás por eso no soy tan materialista, pero, la verdad es que en este mundo el dinero te da libertad y para mi doble mala suerte, Estados unidos es con quien tengo mis deudas. Creo que es obvio lo que paso.

Me sentí fatal al tenerle que decir que no a Rusia, cualquier esperanza de poder algún día, de alguna forma, permanecer a su lado como mas que un amigo se habían esfumado.

Mire a quienes permanecieron a su lado, para bien o para mal, pero creo que solo me hizo mas daño. Me mire a mi mismo y aunque suene muy depresivo, al compararme con los otros, me sentí peor.

Realmente siempre me acepte como era, pero no podía ofrecerle nada a aquella persona, nada, no tenia poder, no tenia dinero, no tenia nada mas que un tonto corazón enamorado.

No tengo la belleza de china, el encanto de Lituania, la dulzura de Letonia o el coraje de Cuba, nada. ¿Qué podría llegar a ver en mi?. Llore mucho, tengo que admitirlo.

Pensé que de todas formas, el me odiaría, pensaría que era un cobarde o que prefería al _cuatro ojos_, pero no.

Un día que pude hablar con el, se me ocurrió preguntarle si me odiaba, pero el respondió algo peor, no, no me odiaba, seguía agradándole.

Me sentí por un momento en las nubes.

Aunque después, quise gritarle que era mejor que me odiara, que quería que me odiara, que rompiera mi corazón de un tajo, prefería que el lo hiciera a que yo tuviera que hacerlo, así yo también podría odiarle y ese cariño se iría, podría volverme a enamorar y seguir con mi vida.

Pero no, el me sonrío y me dijo aquello.

Quizás pensaran que soy medio tonto por pensar como lo hago desde entonces.

Se que no puedo darle mi cariño como una pareja, ni tomar su mano, ni besarlo (¿yo dije eso? ) , pero al menos se que puedo ser su amigo y darle ese tipo de cariño, no ahí nada de malo, no le hago daño, además yo le admiro mucho ¿no?, mientras pueda verme como alguien un poquito especial me basta, es mas, con verlo me basta, no ahí nada malo en reconocer mis sentimientos, de todas formas, jamás se los diré.

Yo le admiro y respeto mucho, no quiero causarle ninguna molestia con mis sentimientos.

Rusia me acepta tal y como soy, el me mira mas que como el torpe vecino del país mas irritable del mundo y yo soy feliz con ese simple hecho.

_¿sabes Rusia-san? Es bonito esto que siento, aun cuando te veo a veces me pones de nervios._

_A veces me es complicado guardarme todo sin que los demás se den cuenta._

_Conozco tu silueta desde lejos, me gusta tu pelo, tus ojos, tus frías y pálidas manos, asta esa_ _atmosfera misteriosa detrás de su irresistible sonrisa._

_Y aunque no puedo demostrarte lo que siento, trato de decírtelo un poquitito en alguna mirada, en algún gesto, en unas cuantas palabras. Que sepas que te quiero, aunque no sepas cuanto o como realmente._

_A mi me basta que seas mi amigo, me basta saber que me quieres un poquito._

_No puedo darte la felicidad y compañía que tanto anhelas, así como tú jamás me miraras de la misma manera que yo a ti, pero no importa, con verte feliz, aunque no pueda ser a mi lado me basta._

_¿Sabes?, incluso he llegado a pensar que si permanezco junto a ti de esta manera, quizás, solo quizás, algún día, cuando busques un amante, puedas pensar en mí de esa manera. Pero no me preocupo, es solo un sueño, como dice mi canción __**"¿a que le tiras cuando sueñas mexicano?"**__. _

_Te prometo que algún día desaparecerá, algún día seré capas de mirarte de nuevo solo como amigo. "__**Nada cuesta soñar, nada se gana con soñar."**_

_Una ves me dijiste que te gustaba mi sonrisa, entonces sonreiré mucho para ti, te haré un poquito feliz de ves en cuando, por que ¿sabes?, tu Rusia-san, eres mi amor platónico._

* * *

"_**Y Yo estoy,  
Obsesionado contigo,  
y el mundo es testigo,  
De mi frenesí.**_

_Aunque se un secreto mi amor, nadie duda que a ti te estimo. _

_  
__**Y por más,  
Que se oponga el destino,  
Serás para mí, para mí.  
**_

_Aunque no pueda abrasarte, aunque no pueda besarte ni acariciarte, puedo soñarte._

_  
__**Por alto,  
Esté el cielo en el mundo...  
Por hondo,  
Que sea el mar profundo...**_

_No me importa que tu estés lejos y no pueda verte todos los días y tenga que esperar mucho._

_  
__**No habrá,  
Una barrera en el mundo,  
Que mi amor profundo,  
No rompa por ti."  
**_

_No importa cuando me lo diga ese tonto, ni yo mismo puedo, yo a ti te quiero y algún día, podré estar un poquito mas cerca de ti._

_Eres mi amor platónico, mi tímido amor, mi simple obsesión, __**eres mi tímida obsesión.**_

_._

_._

¿Y?,…. ¿Qué tal?,…..

Se que José parece un conformista y depresivo, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así de emotivo. El siguiente escrito será mas feliz, eso si.

Quería que se entendiera un poco mas como es que el chico tuvo que enfrentar sus sentimientos por el susodicho, pero ahora creo que se ve cuanto lo quiere ¿no?

Espero se entiendan todas las referencias por si solas, por que me estoy quedando dormida frente a la computadora y ya no doy para escribir.

Como siempre, espero tomatazos, zapatazos y esta vez también pañuelitos usados. XD

Gracias por leer este escrito y su apoyo.


End file.
